Answers
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Cobra is determined to find out what makes Lucy tick. However, with every answer that he gets, more questions surface. Will he find all of his answers, or will he learn to except that some things don't need answers. (Suck at summaries!) Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CoLu Week; Answers! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 1

Lucy gave a sigh as she slowly awoke from sleep, blinking as she stared at her ceiling before frowning slightly. Something was wrong..Her apartment was far too quiet for this late in the morning. Turning over, she felt her eyes widen slightly as she saw that she had even been able to sleep in some, something that had never happened since she had joined Fairy Tail.

Usually by now, she was rather screaming at Gray for streaking inside her apartment. Begging Erza to stop asking her for cake or something else sweet. Or kicking Natsu out of her bed for intruding and scaring the living daylights out of her. Yet, none of them were around, at least, not in her room like usual. Sitting upright, she bit her bottom lip as a feeling of forebode settled over her. Giving a sigh, she threw the covers aside and carefully started toward her door.

Her intentions were just to make sure that they hadn't totaled the rest of her apartment, having finally thought to leave her alone to sleep and instead make themselves comfortable. Which meant that she would most likely be walking into a war zone, and she could already picture it. Half of her apartment would be burnt to a crisp, and then covered in ice, where Natsu hadn't thought and lit something on fire-causing Gray to put it out with his Ice Devil Slayer magic. Then find wreckage where Erza had decided to punish them for their incompetence.

Nearly in tears, she opened the door with her eyes closed and carefully peeked one eye open. Snapping them both open as she saw that her apartment was still in order, nothing was amiss, and everything had been just like she had left it the night before. With no signs of her teammates anywhere. Tilting her head slightly, she stepped into the room and stared around. Expecting her teammates to jump out at her at any moment since everything was still too quiet. Thinking that there was no way that they wouldn't just stop coming to her apartment out of the blue.

"They're not here because I already kicked them out. How the hell can you let them just enter like that?" A sudden voice stated, causing her to blink and spin around. Feeling her eyes widen as she saw Cobra laid out on her couch, one of her teacups sitting on the table before him, and him just merely staring at her with his single eye.

An array of thoughts shot through her mind, mainly along the path of why Cobra was in her apartment, where was the rest of his group, how he had gotten in without her knowing, and what he was drinking in her teacup? However, she merely blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to get them to leave without them raising a huge fuss? Usually if anyone tried something like that, half the apartments would be gone." She stated, crossing her arms while he blinked before giving an amused huff and sat up.

"They didn't go quietly, I'll admit to that. Surprised Salamander's yelling didn't wake you, or how the temperature dropped with Ice Pricks displeasure, but after assuring Titania that I was merely here to make amends-along with everyone else-she dragged the two away." He stated, causing her to huff and then glance at her teacup.

"It's a mixed concoction of bleach, window cleaner, and some of the alcohol I found." He stated, causing her to blink and raise an eyebrow while mentally making a note to wash that specific cup very thoroughly.

"Alright then. So, what do you mean by making amends?" She asked, watching as he blinked before frowning.

"What about all your other questions?" He muttered, causing her to blink before recalling that he could hear her thoughts through her soul.

"Well, you already answered that you're in my apartment to make amends. Also I suspect that you group is rather crashing someone else's place to make amends there, or at the guild hall. As for getting in without me knowing, my whole team has done the same thing on multiple occasions, I honestly don't know why I even question it anymore." She stated, watching as he blinked before giving a hum and leaning back slightly.

"Interesting. Anyway, the reason for making amends is because we've all been pardoned by the new council, and we want to join Fairy Tail, at least some of us anyway. Everyone else is at the guild, except Midnight and I wanted to make sure that you were completely comfortable with the idea before asking Makarov." He stated, this time causing her to blink in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable with it?" She asked, watching as he tensed before looking at her for a moment before frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked, moving over to give her some room as she plopped down beside him with a shrug.

"As I said; Why wouldn't I be comfortable with it? I actually think it's amazing that all of you are pardoned! Not to mention, we get some more members in our big, crazy family." She stated, giving him a smile that had him stilling and looking around as if he was lost.

"Something wrong?" She asked, watching as he brought his gaze back to her, before shaking his head.

"I..I guess not." He muttered, still looking lost. Deciding not to question him about it, she instead looked around with a frown.

"I thought you said both yourself, and Midnight decided to stop by." She stated, turning back to him when he gave a small hum.

"He's in the kitchen. Probably helping himself to all of the juice in your fridge." He muttered, and she stood to check, but stopped when Cobra gave a slightly grunt. Turning back to him, she raised an eyebrow as she saw that he was looking her over in obvious amusement.

"Do you always have a habit of greeting guests like that? I'm not complaining, but I'm pretty sure that you'll give Midnight a heart attack." He stated, causing her to blink and look down at herself. Automatically feeling a blush appear on her cheeks as she realized that she was still in her sleepwear.

Which consisted of a lacy, cream colored baby doll, and a pair of black and pink short, shorts. Giving a yelp, she swung her foot out and felt it connect with Cobra before swiftly turning around and running back into her room.

"You pervert! Why didn't you say something sooner!" She screeched, slamming her door shut and quickly headed for her closet.

* * *

Cobra gave a groan as he picked himself up off the floor, bringing his hand up to rub his jaw. He had heard of her 'Lucy Kicks' but never thought that they hurt this bad. He had almost been sure that his head was going to come off when she kicked him. Not to mention, he hadn't even heard it coming, something that never happened.

Usually for an attack like that, the body give all kinds of sounds to warn him. The muscles letting out groans as they tensed in preparation, the blood became quicker in the veins as adrenaline pumped through them, and the soul usually gave a clue as to what was to come. However, her body had just continued to give off that calming melody that made up her soul.

A soothing sound that was best described as strums of harps, the notes of a perfectly tuned piano, and the occasional hum of what one could say sounded like a violin when she was extra happy. It all came together beautifully for her soul, but it also seemed to distract him from listening to the rest of her body, especially when it came to her kicks.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The question caused him to look up and he scowled as Midnight stepped into the room while warily looking toward the bedroom.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her. I just asked if she usually greeted people in such revealing clothes." He growled out, before finally standing back up and watching as Midnight raised an eyebrow as he continued to rub at his jaw.

"Revealing clothes? You do realize that we've worked alongside Sorano for some time now. Revealing clothes shouldn't affect any of us." Midnight mumbled, and Cobra shook his head.

"Trust me. This was more revealing than what Sorano usually wears. Besides, I'm more concerned with the fact that she doesn't even have a slight problem with us joining the guild." He muttered, watching as Midnight's eyes widened ever so slightly before he frowned.

"She doesn't have any problems at all? But..We attacked her friends, with the intent to kill. Hell, I attempted to sacrifice her. I knew that she was forgiving, but there was no way she wouldn't have some doubt." He muttered, and Cobra gave a shrug.

"Nothing. She doesn't have any doubt in her soul, and has nothing but completely forgiveness for us." He muttered, watching as Midnight blinked for a moment. Cobra could hear that he was completely stunned, that he couldn't understand as to why anyone could forgive them for the things that they had done. He gave a sigh as the usual melancholic sound of Midnight's soul thrummed out of tune as he tried to figure everything out, and felt a frown pull at his lips as a small tune of hope attempted to appear in the usual gloomy soul, but was quickly pushed aside as Midnight finally shook his head.

"There has to be some mistake. She must have misheard you, or...or _something_! No one is that forgiving." Midnight stated, and Cobra had to sigh. He had explained everything to Lucy, she had understood perfectly, and her soul hadn't even so much as flinched at the thought of them joining Fairy Tail. However, he knew that Midnight wouldn't trust his words alone, not when he held onto so much guilt over his actions.

"See for yourself." He muttered, watching as the man blinked before giving a frown and looked toward the door where Lucy had disappeared to. His soul once again in a chaos of cacophony sounds. He blocked out the sound and turned his gaze toward the door as well, wondering how someone could be so forgiving. There was plenty of things that he questioned about Lucy Heartfilia, and he was determined to figure out what caused her to tick. From her thoughts, to how she managed to keep her soul so pure, and beautiful.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 2 to be posted some time after CoLu week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Answers! Sorry for the wait on these stories Xp.**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 2

Lucy gave a sigh as she finally stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in more appropriate clothes, and fresh out of a shower. Looking up, she blinked as she saw Cobra once again sitting on the couch drinking his poison, and Midnight was sitting on the floor, with his back braced against the side of the couch.

"You two didn't have to wait for me." She muttered, giving a smile as they both turned to look at her. Noticing as Midnight tensed, before getting to his feet, shuffled slightly before inhaling and facing her.

"Cobra said that you don't have any problem with me and him joining the guild?" He asked, and she blinked before giving a nod. Wondering why he would bring something like that up out of the blue.

"Correct." She stated, watching as he blinked before his brows pulled down in confusion.

"B..But..How could you...Why don't you have any problem with this?!" He shouted, causing her to tense slightly as anger flared in his gaze as he glared at her.

"Why should I? You obviously are working on changing. You deserve that chance." She stated, watching in confusion as he ran a hand through his hair. Wondering why he was raising such a fuss over the fact that she had forgiven them.

"It doesn't make sense! You should be rejecting us. You should be cursing our very souls to hell! We tried to kill your friends over Nirvana! Hell, I tried to kill you for some idea about freedom!" He shouted out, glaring at her, and she blinked before relaxing her body. Finally realizing what was wrong. Where she had forgiven him, he hadn't forgiven himself. Which was also probably why Cobra had looked lost when she had talked with him earlier.

A look over at the second generation Dragon Slayer confirmed her suspicions when he gave a faint nod. Giving a sigh, she stepped forward, making sure to keep it slow until she was right before Midnight.

"You want to change right? You want to prove that your past isn't who you really are?" She asked, watching as he blinked before giving the faintest of nods.

"Well then, why can't you accept that I forgive you. I've seen that you want to change, just like everyone else that teamed with Jellal. What's in the past is done, only thing to look to now is the future. I'll accept the person I see before me, not the one I met long ago. So long as that is what you want me to do." She stated, watching as both of them blinked, before Cobra gave a sigh before looking away. Trying to hide the grin that crossed his lips, but she had caught the slightest bit.

Turning her gaze back to Midnight, she tensed when he suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. His fingers tight on the fabric of her sweater as if he was hanging on for dear life. She hesitated only for a moment, before relaxing her body and giving him a hug back.

She could tell that it would take some time for him-and possibly the others-to really see things differently, after all they were labeled as criminals for a long time. However, she wasn't about to let them think that she didn't forgive them. What was in the past was gone, the only thing to look forward to was the promise of tomorrow. It was something her mother had taught her, and something that she would gladly teach them.

* * *

Cobra could only watch the blonde as he walked along with her and Midnight toward the guild. His mind abuzz with how she had easily accepted everything so far. It still seemed surreal and that she would start accusing them at any moment, but from what he was hearing from her soul, it wasn't going to happen.

She truly meant it when she said that she forgave them. At the apartment, he had been filled with joy, something he hadn't felt in such a long time, and was so shocked by it that he had to turn away from her. Just the sincerity of everything that she had said to Midnight, that included all of them, was enough to think that he had a chance at an almost normal future.

Hell, even Midnight, the man of doom and gloom, was even beginning to think the same way. When he had hugged Lucy, he hadn't been sure what to do. However, he understood why he had done it. While sitting on her couch and talking with her, and hearing that she had no problem with them joining the guild, he had wanted to hug her. To suddenly just apologize over and over, just to hear her say she forgave him over and over. It was almost like a heavy burden had lifted off of his chest, and knew that it was more so with Midnight since he had nearly sacrificed her.

Even now, the man's soul was in a bliss state, something that Cobra never heard, but was kinda glad that it was there. He had always been slightly worried about the narcoleptic, Reflector Mage. Sure, he seemed fine when talking to the others, or at least mumbling to them during the day since he was usually in a daze because of his need to sleep. But, there had been nights, when Cobra had been awakened by his soul, which was in a panic because of all the memories of his past crimes.

Cobra never let onto the fact that he knew Midnight was in such a self-loathing state, merely because he wasn't sure how to approach it with the man. Sure, they were comrades in more than one way, what with both of them being in that damn Tower. But, that didn't mean he would welcome any advice by him. Sure, he saw the man as a closest thing to a friend, possibly a brother, but he could never vice it out loud since he figured that it wasn't viewed that way. And yet, here the man already liking the blonde like a sister if his soul was saying anything about it.

"Cobra? Everything alright?" The sudden question from the blonde caused him to glance up, and blink in surprise as he saw how close she was in his personal space. The familiar feeling of his body tensing up, preparing him to attack, caused him to quickly take a step back. And ignored how she blinked before frowning slightly.

"Fine. Just thinking." He muttered, hearing the questions going through her soul as to why he had jerked away like he had, only to blink as she quickly realized what she had done. Giving a mental curse to himself as her expressive brown eyes widened as guilt washed over her.

"S..Sorry. I..."

"Don't worry, it'll just take a while." He muttered, watching as she gave a small sigh, and then gave him a smile and nod.

"It's just that you were looking really down with whatever you were thinking about." She stated, causing him to blink before looking toward the canal.

"It's nothing to worry about." He muttered, watching from the corner of his eye as she gave a sigh, but didn't push. Regardless of how much her curiosity was eating at her on the inside.

"Alright, just so you know though. If you ever need to talk about anything, I would listen. As well as many members of the guild. If one of us is in pain, then we all are. One of our troubles, is a trouble to all of us." She stated, and once again the feeling to hug her, to pull her close consumed him. Causing him to tense slightly to prevent it from happening, only because he feared that he would hurt her by accident.

"I hear ya, Bright Eyes." He muttered, blinking at himself as the nickname slipped out. Fighting back a blush as Midnight gave a snicker while Lucy merely blinked before giving a giggle.

"Bright Eyes, huh? Looks like I got another nickname to add to the list. Although, I kinda like that one." She stated, turning around and started walking again. This time he glanced over at Midnight as he fell into step beside him, so both were walking slightly behind the blonde.

"Bright Eyes? Really?" Midnight muttered, causing him to scowl and narrow his gaze on him.

"No better than what you've been wanting to call her. What is it again, 'Dawn'." He shot back, watching as the faintest of blush appeared on the man's cheeks before he lifted the single finger salute.

"Fuck off." He growled, only for both of them to tensing as Lucy suddenly laughed and looked over her shoulder at them.

"So, I can add Bright Eyes and Dawn to the list. Both of those I like." She stated, causing Cobra to smirk as Midnight gave a groan and looked away from her smile. Cobra focused on her as they started up the steps to the guild, and blinked as he found his eye glued to her backside, watching as it swayed ever so slightly to and fro as she walked up the steps and through the door.

"Cobra! You're a new member now? Fight me!" The voice of Salamander caused him to look up, just in time to see a line of fire heading straight for Lucy. Just as cries began to ring out around the guild.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Man, I love those :3 hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm thrilled that you are liking it!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 3

Cobra gave a curse just as he heard Midnight release one as well. Jumping forward, both of them latched onto Lucy and jerked her to the ground. Cobra watched as the flame shot over them, out the door, and quickly die out.

"Natsu! You idiot! You could have seriously hurt Lucy!" A shout sounded, causing him to look back at the rest of the guild as he eased off of the blonde. Midnight following his lead, and helping Lucy sit up by easily gripping onto her arm.

"L..Luce. I..I didn't..." Salamander began to mumble, taking a hesitant step forward. Cobra barely held back a growl, and only managed because Lucy gave a sigh and smiled.

"It's fine Natsu. None of us got hurt, just please start being more careful." She stated, getting to her feet and approaching the fire dragon slayer. Who didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug as an apology. Cobra could only watch in a amazement as she readily forgave the man that nearly scorched her alive.

"She can't be serious. He could have killed her with that attack." Midnight muttered at his side, and he could only give a grunt. But he both saw and heard it, she had already forgave Natsu, and was already moving on from the incident. How the hell was that even possible!?

He frowned as he detected something like understanding in Lucy's soul as Natsu tightened his grip for a moment before finally releasing her. Even before his next apology escaped from his mouth, Lucy was already shaking her head with that damn blinding smile on her face, and moving past him. And he seemed to bounce back to his usual, cheerful, and obnoxious self.

"That was a close one. Thanks to you two she didn't get hurt." Natsu stated, beaming at them before following after Lucy only to get intercepted by Gray as the ice mage coaxed him into a fight. Cobra knew that it was to get over the slight fear that the ice mage had felt when he had seen the fire heading for the blonde he considered family. And now he was going to get his own payback at the fire idiot.

Giving a sigh, he stood and glanced around. Raising his eyebrow as he saw that their old group had scattered slightly. Sawyer and Richard were talking with Lyon and Erza, no doubt explaining to the red head that they wanted to join Lamia Scale. Sorano was talking with Makarov, holding tightly to his sister from Sabertooth and he could detect that she was determined to join the same guild. Jellal was sitting at the bar, now talking with Lucy as he sipped from a drink that the barmaid had placed before him. And Meredy was hugging Juvia as the water woman talked about something with her.

"Looks like today will be the end of Crime Sorcerie." Midnight muttered, causing him to give a grunt before looking over at the Reflector Mage.

"You know what you're going to do?" He asked, watching as his gaze automatically went to the blonde.

"I think I will stay with Fairy Tail. Only because she accepted me, and I don't wanna...I don't know..." He muttered, and Cobra gave a huff as Midnight's brows suddenly pulled down in confusion. He already knew what the man had been about to say. He didn't want to lose the blonde after gaining her forgiveness. He didn't blame him one bit, especially since he was already seeing her as a sister, which apparently a lot of people saw her as.

"What about you? You gonna stay, or join one of the other guilds?" Midnight asked, causing Cobra to blink before his eye landed on the blonde again. He could easily go to another guild, especially since the burden of guilt he had been carrying with him had been lifted. Yet, just the thought of leaving behind Bright Eyes was enough to make his skin crawl in unease, and something within him to snarl at the thought.

He frowned at that, wondering why he was having such a strong reaction to the blonde. Hell, he had only had two small talks with her. Neither about something deep, and yet the thought of not being in the same guild as her caused him to feel...Angered and slightly depressed at himself. How the hell was she stirring these feelings of his?!

"I'll stick around. See what this guild will turn out as." He muttered, although he glanced around as he practically felt Midnight's soul laugh at him. It seemed that the man already knew something he didn't, and while he could easily figure it out by dipping into that dark and gloomy soul, he had always tried to make it a habit of giving people their space when it came to that. Especially now that he wanted to change. Guess that meant he would have to work through all of this on his own.

* * *

Lucy gave a sigh as the shivers she had been holding in finally subsided. Honestly, seeing that string of fire heading straight for her, had nearly scared her to death. She was just thankful that Cobra and Midnight had been behind her to get her out of danger. Not to mention, Natsu would have been so guilt ridden if he had harmed her. He still had some issues since the Grand Magic Games when it came to her safety, but she couldn't blame him. Seeing future Lucy die like that had messed with a lot of them, but Natsu seemed to take it the hardest, since he had attempted to stop the shadow arrow, only to fail.

"Damn." The whisper from behind her caused her to look over her shoulder, and blinked as she saw Cobra staring at her. Only to realize that he most likely heard everything that she had thought about, even the image of future Lucy dying. Giving a wince, she gave him an apologetic smile, but frowned when he scowled.

"Don't apologize for that. It would mess with anyone." Cobra muttered, plopping down on the stool on her other side, before looking over at Jellal.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell us what else went down in Crocus that time?" He asked, and she looked over to see Jellal give a blink before sighing.

"Because, not even I know everything that happened within the palace. Only what Erza has told me, and she heard that from Mira and Wendy." He stated, before giving her an apologetic look. Shrugging it off, she took a sip of her smoothie and turned her attention to Gray and Natsu's fight. Rolling her eyes as she saw Natsu bump into Erza, causing her to drop the cake that she had just ordered. A second later, the scarlet haired woman had equiped into her armor and charged at the two mages now hugging onto each other in fear.

"Is that a common occurrence?" Jellal asked, causing her to give a nod as she watched her two teammates get knocked out before Erza, deciding that the revenge for her sweet cake was done, headed back toward the bar.

"Pretty much. The entire guild hall can usually get into one big brawl, but once Erza gets involved it calms down pretty quickly." She stated, looking over at Cobra when he gave a scoff.

"Big shocker there. What with that barbaric red head." He muttered, and Lucy resisted cracking a smile, but quickly tensed as Erza seemed to appear behind Cobra out of no where.

"What was that about me?" Erza sounded, and she watched as Cobra tensed before looking over his shoulder at the red headed woman. Swallowing slightly, before putting a smirk on his face and turning to face her.

"Cobra." She heard Jellal whisper harshly behind her.

"I said, that it wasn't much of a shock that the guild would back down when you got involved. You barbaric red head." He stated, and Lucy felt her eyes widen as the two stared one another down, until Erza cracked a smile and suddenly slapped Cobra on the back. Causing him to tense, and Lucy winced. Knowing that her slaps on the back hurt, but also knew that Cobra really didn't care for people in his personal space. However, she watched as he just growled it off with a smirk before turning back in his stool and leaning against the bar.

"You have some good people under you Jellal." Erza stated, moving over to the blue haired man. Who merely smiled, and glanced over at Cobra before over at the others.

"Yes, I did. However, now that we actually have a future ahead of us, it's time for us all to go our own ways." He stated, and Lucy blinked before looking over at Cobra. Who seemed to have lowered his eye, and then to the others that had been in the little group of misfits. Realizing that a few of them were heading to different guilds, sure, it was guilds that had strong bonds with Fairy Tail, but they would still be separated. They would rarely see one another anymore, and that had to make them feel terrible.

"Calm down there, Bright Eyes. We've already said our byes to one another. We had hoped that it would happen one day, and we're also glad for one another. In our own, weird ways." Cobra muttered, causing her to look over at the second generation dragon slayer.

"How so?" She asked, watching as he blinked before looking away, and then turned to look out at the others.

"Sorano's finally back with her sister. Richard and Sawyer are going into the guild where some members made an impact on their lives. Meredy and Jellal are with people who they always thought were their family in the first place. And Midnight is finally in a place where he can relax and just be himself, where he knows he's accepted." He stated, and she smiled as he stated all of that before finally looking at him.

"And what about you?" She asked, watching as he blinked before looking over at her, only to look away just as quickly.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I know that I want to stay with Fairy Tail, but I'm not a hundred percent on the reason why." He muttered, finally turning back to the bar and waving Mira down. She tuned him out as he no doubt asked what kind of poison she had, and looked back out at the crowd. Watching as the newest people interacted with everyone, and couldn't help but to smile.

She was glad that they all had a second chance, because she had always figured that there was good in them. They all just started out on the wrong path, but now were fixing their mistakes, and assuring both themselves, and everyone else, that they were never going to make them again.

"I wanna ask you, Bright Eyes. Why did you always believe that we had good in us?" Cobra asked suddenly, causing her to look back over at him and smile.

"All of you were joined because of bad things that happened to you. So, you thought that you had to be bad so it never happened again. However, all of you quickly realized that there was another option, and quickly grabbed onto it. There are many, who see that other option, but choose to ignore it and continue down the path they are on. But, when all of you chose the second path, I knew you weren't truly bad. Maybe a bit deranged, but nothing bad." She muttered, smiling at him when he merely stared at her for a moment before giving a grunt and looking back to his drink,

"You're weird, you know that right." He muttered, and she gave a sigh while slumping her shoulders.

"So I've been told." She replied, her eyes going to her best friend-who pointed out her weirdness on multiple occasions, watching as he sat beside Lisanna and began talking with her. A smile appeared on her features, glad that he had finally got the courage to ask the youngest Strauss sibling out, and that everything was working out. Sharp movement from behind her caused her to look at Cobra, raising an eyebrow as she saw he looked surprised as he stared at Natsu and Lisanna.

"You mean..You're not Salamander's woman?" He asked, causing her to blink before giving a quick laugh before covering her mouth. Clearing her throat, but still smiling she looked at Cobra and shook her head.

"Natsu and I have been nothing more than friends. At most siblings." She stated, watching as he only stared for a moment before looking back to his drink. His brows drawing down slightly as he seemed to slip into his thoughts about something.

"Is.."

"Listen up, Brats!" Makarov cut her question short, and instead she looked up to the second landing, where the guild master was standing on the railing.

"As you know, we'll be having some new family members joining our ranks." He sounded out, his gaze moving to Cobra, Midnight, Jellal, and Meredy.

"Also, some old friends will be joining some our guild friends." He continued, this time his gaze going to the others.

"However, I believe, that we should still congratulate all of them for their success. And make them realize, that regardless of their guilds, they will still be considered family here! Just like anyone else who walks through those doors! Let's celebrate in true Fairy Tail fashion!" He shouted, his hand thrust into the air and index finger pointed into the sky. Lucy gave a cheer with the rest of the guild before a party started to grow. Her question forgotten now, and she was quickly swept into the party by some of the others. Missing how Cobra gave her a long, longing look, and how Midnight had raised an eyebrow as he caught the look from his comfortable position in the corner.

* * *

 **There is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 4

"So, wanna talk about what that look toward Lucy was?" The sudden question from the man he thought was sleeping, caused Cobra to jerk before looking at Midnight. Not surprised to find the man's eyes closed, but more surprised that he wasn't asleep.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He growled, refusing to even go there. He was still trying to figure out what was happening to him, there was no way he was about to begin to voice it. Especially since it was about Lucy, who apparently meant something to everyone within the guild. Rather it be a sister, mother, or dear friend. Everyone looked up to the woman, and the damn thing was, she didn't even realize it.

"Please, no way you're more dense than Salamander." Midnight stated, causing him to let out a growl and glare at the man beside him. Who actually looked at him, blinked, and then gave a smirk before huffing in amusement.

"You're kidding right? You haven't figured it out?" He asked, and Cobra narrowed his eye, which only caused the man to look away with a shake of his head. Muttering a faint 'wow' before looking through the crowd and landing on Lucy.

"Like you know anything." He muttered, following the Reflector Mage's gaze. Frowning as he felt his chest tighten as the Lightening Dragon Slayer draped an arm around the smaller blonde, laughing along with something that Gajeel had said. Who was standing close to the woman's side, with the little, petite Solid Script Mage in front of him.

He knew that Laxus viewed Lucy as a little sister, and knew that she viewed the older man as a brother. So, why the hell was he getting angry over at how close they were to one another? Why the hell was he getting angry about in the first place? And why the hell was there a tightening sensation in his chest that made him want to remove the blonde bombshell from the man's side and to his own?

A laugh from beside him caused him to glare at Midnight again, who smirked at him. They both knew he could easily get the answers he wanted, but they also knew that it would be Midnight's win if he resulted to it. If he used his soul listening magic, then the man beside him would never let him live it down. Especially since the answer was suppose to be simple enough if he was more dense than Salamander.

"Honestly." Midnight chuckled out, and Cobra knew that he was merely edging him on, but he wasn't going to cave. He merely scowled at him and looked away, only to blink as he saw Sting and Rogue approach the blonde, a serious look on their faces before the blonde suddenly busted out laughing and waving over to Sorano.

"What's that about?" Midnight muttered, and Cobra did a quick check before chuckling.

"Sorano just learned what those two allowed to happen to her precious little sister. She's not to happy, and more than ready to maim both of them. They asked Bright Eyes for some protection, since they've heard she defeated the woman once." He stated, glancing side way as Midnight choked on a laugh and covered his mouth before looking at the blonde.

"Her response?"

"Wished them the best of luck." He stated, chuckling again as Midnight began to tremble slightly with held back laughter. Shaking his head, he looked back at the blonde, who was now talking with Sorano and Yukino. Finding it odd that all three of them were Celestial Mages, but yet Lucy's soul shown the most purest. Just like the beacon of light that she was for Fairy Tail.

Damn, he was getting sappy. The thought caused him to scowl lightly, leaning back against the wall behind him, and glared at the table before him. Why the hell did she bring out this side of him? It just didn't make sense. It wasn't just a normal attraction, far from it. Any other regular attraction he could merely approach, ask for a night, and then be done with it. Sure, it wasn't something major, but he was still alive and had certain wants and needs. That went for everyone. Yet, Lucy, was bringing out a whole different side to it.

Where as in the past he'd approach the woman and ask, he was terrified of doing the same with her. But as to what he was terrified off, he didn't have a damn clue.

"Oi! Snake Charmer! Narco!" The sudden call and nicknames had him glaring up, and frowning at the blonde male towering over him. Laxus Dreyar merely met his glare, and possibly Midnight's, with a smirk.

"What do you want Spark Plug?" Cobra stated, smirking himself as the man's smile quickly pulled down for a moment before reappearing.

"That's a new one. Anyway, I wondering where you two would be staying? That way if anything happens we here at the guild know how to reach you." He stated, and Cobra blinked before looking over at Midnight. Who was looking and thinking along the same line as he was, they didn't have a place.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a place yet!?" The concerned question caused Lucy to look over, blinking as she saw Laxus standing before Cobra and Midnight, both who were rubbing the back of their heads in a sheepish manner. She quickly moved toward the group, and glanced up at Laxus.

"What's going on?" She asked, watching as her older brother figure looked at her, blinked, and then back to the two before him.

"You two can stay with Lucy." He stated, causing her to blink before crossing her arms in displeasure. While the two men jumped up.

"You can't just tell us where to go!" Cobra shot out.

"Nor can you just dump us on Dawn like that." Midnight stated, while Lucy got beside them.

"You could have asked me first! At least then I would have prepared sleeping arrangements." She bit out, giving a sigh as Cobra and Midnight turned toward her in shock. Giving them a small smile, she gave a nod.

"You two are more than welcomed to stay at my place if you need to. However, Laxus you could have asked me, and them, first instead of just announcing it." She stated, watching as the lightening dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head before giving a small smirk.

"My bad. Old habits and what not. So, you two can stay with Lucy, since she gave the okay, as long as you two are good with it." He stated, and Lucy watched them. Both of them looked...worried about the arrangement, but it was Cobra who broke the silence.

"If it's truly alright, then we thank you for the hospitality. However, there are a few things you should know." He muttered, causing her to blink and felt Laxus tense beside her slightly. Not missing how a quick flash of hurt entered Cobra's eye before he faced Laxus.

"We wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He hissed out, causing her to frown up at Laxus, who seemed to be rethinking everything now.

"What I meant, is that Midnight has insomnia, meaning he's more active at night. In truth this is the longest I've ever seen him awake. As for me, I'll need my own space for some poison, so it doesn't contaminate what you two eat. Then, we also need to talk about payment arrangements." Cobra stated, and she was about to protest about the last, but stopped when Cobra raised a hand.

"No arguing it, Bright Eyes. We're not gonna make you pay for everything, especially since we can take missions without hassle now." He cut in, causing her to pout before giving a sigh. She could tell that he meant it, but if that was the case, then she had some conditions of her own.

"The rent payment is mine, and mine alone. I will not accept payment for that. Now, if you want to chip in with groceries or utility bills, then that can be arranged." She stated, watching as they both blinked before giving nods.

"Sounds fair enough." Midnight muttered, before shifting and crossing his arms. Lucy gave a nod, and then thought about sleeping arrangements. She had a guestroom now, since the landlady decided to extend most of the apartments after its last destruction, but that would still mean someone would be on the couch. She could very well take it, and offer one of them her bedroom...

"Neither of us are taking your room." Cobra snarled out, causing her to jerk out of her thoughts and stare at him.

"Hell no, you're staying in your room. Cobra can get the guest room at night, since I hardly sleep anyway, and if I get too tired in the day, I'll crash there." Midnight stated, causing her to frown and cross her arms.

"But, what if you do want to sleep at night. The couch is too small for you, but I could fit better on it. Besides, I can't let a guess sleep on the couch." She stated, blinking as a familiar weight and warmth collided into her back, before a tan arm slung itself over her shoulder.

"One of them could sleep with you Luce! Her bed is really comfortable, and she makes it really warm." Natsu sounded, causing her to scowl and blush as Cobra and Midnight stared at the Fire dragon slayer as if he was insane.

"Natsu, a true gentleman would never crawl into someone else's bed without permission." She growled, jerking her elbow back and giving a huff as he doubled over holding his stomach.

"That's why I suggested it. This was one of them can ask to sleep with you." He sounded, looking like it was supposedly the most obvious thing in the world.

"Salamander. You're a complete idiot." Cobra muttered, and Lucy gave a sigh, but blinked when Midnight muttered something causing Cobra to tense and growl at the Reflector Mage. Who merely smirked and raised a hand to Lucy.

"Like I said. I'll rest on the couch. Besides, I prefer sleeping while sitting up. So, even if I do fall asleep, I'll be fine where I am." He stated, causing her to give a sigh before finally giving in.

"Fine. But, if you do get uncomfortable, please tell me and I'll switch with you. It wont be a problem at all." Lucy stated, watching as Midnight blinked before giving a nod. She figured that he still wouldn't, since he didn't really meet her gaze, but figured that it would be the best that she got.

* * *

 **There is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter should go a bit deeper, and establish more of a brother-sister relationship with Midnight. After the next chapter I'll do my best to make it only about Cobra and Lucy. Thanks again for all the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 5

Cobra watched as Lucy fussed over the couch where Midnight would be sleeping, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. She had already tucked two comforters onto it, adding to the softness of it, and was now debating on how many covers the man would need since he would be sleeping in the coldest area of the apartment, apparently.

"Lucy, calm down. I'll be fine." Midnight muttered, only to have her shake her head before moving back toward the closet where she seemed to store everything.

"I don't like the idea of you getting sick, or being uncomfortable. You know the option of taking my room..."

"No." Midnight cut her off, what Cobra swore was the hundredth time. The moment they left the guild hall together, Lucy had been determined to change Midnight's mind, trying to convince him to take the bed while she should sleep on the couch. It was like watching two mules fight over who was more stubborn...Damn amusing!

"Well then, if you wont take my bed then I'll just have to make sure that you're comfortable." She shot back, grabbing yet another cover and pillow from the closet as Midnight gave a groan. Cobra finally decided to take pity on them both, since he could tell that they would be going in circles like this for hours if he didn't.

"Bright Eyes, Narcoleptic here hardly even sleeps at night in the first place. He'll be fine with what you've already given him. Besides, he usually just snoops around when he can't sleep, so before you offer your bedroom again, do you _really_ want that chance?" Cobra asked, ducking down as a book was suddenly chucked at his head and looked at the man who had tossed it.

"I do no such _thing_!" Midnight hissed, but Cobra smirked as he had accomplished what Midnight wanted.

"Right. Here are some extra blankets, just in case you need more." Lucy stated, offering the material to Midnight who looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.

"I swear, Dawn. I don't do that." He grumbled, accepting the covers before plopping onto the couch and glaring at Cobra. Giving a shrug he turned and headed for the spare bedroom, wanting nothing more than to rest. Hoping that by tomorrow he'd be out of this damn dream like state he kept feeling.

"Night Cobra." Lucy called, he gave a wave over his shoulder before shutting the door and finally giving a sigh. He was finally alone to his thoughts without other people's soul wavelengths interrupting.

While his talent was useful when he needed to be, it could be a major pain in the ass when he just wanted to think. It wasn't that he didn't have control over it, but there was just some wavelengths that one couldn't tune out. Meredy's for example, that hyper pink demon's soul was like a stereo on full with the largest amps around. What was even worse was that her soul bounced around with the thoughts in her head, so there was no way to drown her out unless there was some distance from her.

Another one was Natsu, who seemed like he wanted nothing more than to fight everyone and anyone. Or how he could snitch food from the kitchen without getting caught by Mira, and constantly worrying that all of his friends were okay. The last part was dull compared to the rest of his soul, apparently so long as he saw them at the guild, he was assured that they were fine.

Mira was another soul he couldn't tune out, merely because of all the demons that were within her. While she had control over them, they still retained their personalities, and seemed to be constantly warring within the eldest Strauss sibling. He wasn't sure how she stood it, but could tell that regardless of what the demons within her liked and didn't like, Mira was still the alpha of all the personalities. Once she thought enough was enough, then it seemed to quiet down.

Finally, there was Lucy. However, there was another reason he couldn't tune out her soul. It wasn't because it was loud, in fact it was one of the quietest souls he'd ever encountered. Save for the Sky Maiden's. No, it wasn't the sound of her soul that made it to where he couldn't tune her out, but the fact that it was so quiet since it came from someone with such a bright personality. Her soul sang of sadness that she was pushing through, determination to continue on, and a striving desire to understand all of those around her.

Her soul was quiet in it's sound, but carried such a catching tune that he knew that he would be able to pick it up from anywhere. He didn't know why, but he was glad that he could. Something within him seemed to settled whenever he heard her soul, and stirred restlessly whenever he couldn't. However, he knew that he couldn't stay beside her all the time, that would be strange, but yet at the same time it seemed like that was the only thing he wanted to do.

Almost like he wanted to assure himself that her soul still sang that song. That she wasn't experiencing anything troublesome and trying to hide it. It was like he didn't want that tune within her soul to ever change, because...well, he didn't know why.

"Damn, this is irritating." He growled, yanking his coat off before peeling away his shirt and muscle shirt. Tossing them to the side, he began to reach for his jeans, but paused as a small squeak reached his sensitive ears. Blinking, he glanced toward the door, and froze as he saw Lucy standing there. Her eyes wide and a bright blush covering her face. A bundle of extra blankets and pillows pressed to her chest.

"M...Mi..Midnight said you get cold easy." She squeaked out, seeming determined to keep her eyes on his, as she stuttered out the meaning as to why she was there. Giving a slight hum, he approached her, raising an eyebrow when she tensed and had to make herself freeze before she took a step back. While he had never cared about what his body looked like, apparently, Lucy cared a lot. Since her soul and mind were thinking of nothing but his chest, abs, tan skin, and strong looking shoulders.

"My eye is up higher." He muttered, smirking as her blush actually deepened before her trailing eyes shot back up and she thrust the bedding objects into his hold before quickly turning around and rushing down the hall. A chuckle escaping his lips before he blinked as Midnight let out a loud bark of laughter, followed by a warning shout.

"You're the one who walked in without knocking! Don't blame me!" Midnight shouted, laughter still in his voice before the sound of a door slamming shut reached him. Giving a smirk, Cobra shook his head and stepped back into the guest bedroom. He knew that she was still innocence in the most physical sense only, but he guessed that was one of the reason he was falling for her...

He froze completely. The covers and pillows falling from his grip and landing with a muffled sound on the floor as he raised a hand to his mouth. He was falling for the blonde!? He was in love with Lucy!? _She was his mate_!? When the hell had that happened?

He blinked as he realized that had been his problem all along, he had been trying to figure out his feelings for the blonde bombshell, and it turned out that he was coming to love her _and_ that she was destined to be with him! Shit! How the hell was he suppose to deal with this!? There was no way that Lucy could like him back, sure she had a physical attraction to him, but that didn't count as love! Also, just because she forgave him didn't mean that she would think about a relationship with him! Not to mention, so many people at the guild would be out for his hide, even if she did like him back. Also he was sure that he wouldn't be able to convince her just because his dragon side wanted her as a mate, even though it meant that she complimented him in _every way possible_!

"Fuck. I'm screwed."

* * *

Lucy groaned into her pillow as she pressed her face deeper into the soft material. Wishing that the image she now had stuck in her head would just go away! Seriously! No man should look that great!

Giving a sigh, she rolled onto her back, finally accepting that there was no way to ignore what she had seen. Especially since she had been trying for the last three hours. Which in all truth wasn't bad, considering she had seen more of the men from the guild than she had ever wanted, so why did Cobra gain so much more of a reaction?

She felt another blush begin to rise on her face as the image came forth again. Cobra's chest and wide shoulders, tight with lightly developed muscles, the thin waist with clear abs and the faintest of trails that disappeared beneath his low jeans. His hair messed up from where he had jerked off his shirts, and the way his muscles had tensed just the slightest when he had heard her.

Combine that with the glint that had entered his eye when he had met her gaze...a groan slipped through her lips as she rolled back onto her stomach and dropped her face back down into her pillow. Cobra was a damn Adonis compared to the men in the guild! That was for sure.

Lucy frowned at that thought, lifting her head before shaking it. That was wrong! Laxus and Gajeel could easily compare to Cobra. Then Natsu and Gray in their own way. She had seen it, hell more so than what she had seen of Cobra. Yet, none of them caused a reaction like this. Was it because she only saw them as brothers? Whereas Cobra was...What? He was now a member of Fairy Tail! So, he was now apart of her family. It didn't make sense why she would be this attracted to him.

"Damn Poison Dragon Slayer." She muttered, pouting at the wall before giving a sigh and sliding out of bed. Thinking that maybe some tea would help calm her down some, and hopefully relax her body enough that her mind would let her sleep. And stop thinking about Cobra!

Easing her bedroom door open, she peaked out toward the couch. Smiling as she saw the top of Midnight's head resting on the arm of the couch. Biting her bottom lip, she eased out of her room and toward the kitchen. Making sure that she was quiet so as not to wake him. Once her bare feet touched the cool tiles, she moved to the cabinets and carefully opened the one she needed. Stretching slightly so she could reach the jasmine herbs that she kept there, but stilled as a hand reached around hers and grabbed the jar.

"You don't have to be quiet." Midnight muttered, causing her to give a yelp before spinning around to stare into his, amused, ruby gaze. Shuffling in guilt, she gave him a pout and flicked on the kitchen light.

"I thought you were asleep." She muttered, giving a huff as he raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"My magic doesn't let me sleep at night, anymore." He stated, handing her to the jar of crushed herbs before sitting himself at the table. She could only blink for a moment before moving to her filters and tea pot.

"Why?" She asked as she worked, looking over her shoulder as he remained quiet and knew that it had something to do with his time in the Tower from the look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"It's fine. My powers developed at the Tower. I refused to sleep there out of fear, so my powers increased at night to help me stay awake. Only problem, was when the sun rose, it left my body feeling drained and exhausted. I was barely able to work, and got punished often for it. Which only seemed to make it worse come the next night and day." He stated, and she frowned as she focused on the tea. Honestly, no one deserved what he and the others had been through. Especially since it messed with them so bad that it effected them to this point, where they could hardly trust others, and it took nearly forever for others to trust them.

"Well, is there anything that helps you sleep at night? Or to help calm your magic some so you can get a good night's rest?" She asked, looking over her shoulder in time to see him blink and look away.

"Warm tea, milk and honey." He muttered, causing her to blink before looking away quickly to hide a smile. He was almost like a child! In truth, all of them were in some way, almost like they were making up for not really having a childhood in the first place.

"Well then, you happen to be in the right apartment for that then! Also, I just happen to know that Mira makes the best milk and honey combination. So, anytime you're at the guild you should get some." She stated, grabbing another cup from the cabinets and pouring two cups of tea. Then quickly turned and placed one before him and took a seat across from him. Missing how he blinked at her as she sipped at the tea, before placing it down and smiling at him.

"The reason you couldn't sleep?" He suddenly asked, picking up his cup and taking a sip. She could almost visibly see him relax, and then registered his question. Giving a sigh, she covered her face as she felt it heat up and glared at him for making her remember what she was hoping to forget.

"What? Don't tell me you're still embarrassed from walking in on Cobra? He only had his shirt off." Midnight chuckled, causing her to give a sigh before lowering her hand and wrapping her hand around her warm cup.

"That's why I can't sleep. I don't understand why I'm having such a strong reaction to him just barely unclothed, but nothing from any of the guys from the guild. Hell, I've constantly seen Gray, and a few others, without a stitch of clothing on them, and...nothing." She muttered, looking up when Midnight remained quiet, only to flush slightly as she realized that he was looking at her like she had a second head or something. Making her realize that she was having a rather personal conversation with someone who she hardly knew, and hardly knew her.

"What?" She asked, frowning slightly when he gave a sigh.

"I just thought you were smarter than this, Dawn." He stated, causing her to tense in indignation but couldn't get a word out as he suddenly stood and waved.

"Night." He muttered, leaving the kitchen with his cup, and leaving her sitting there confused.

"Wait! You know..."

"Gotta figure it out on your own." He called back before she finished her sentence. Giving a huff, she stared down at her tea, before giving a sigh. Picking up the cup, she moved through the kitchen, turned off the lights, and then entered her bedroom. Hoping that with a good nights sleep, her mind would be more clear in the morning to figure everything out.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is in progress! It should, hopefully, be up in the next few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Kinda short, but need it to continue with the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 6

Cobra gave a groan as he sat up in bed, glaring at the sunlight that was peering through the window. He hadn't slept at all last night, between feeling excited at the prospect that Lucy was his mate, and trying to figure out if a future for them was even possible. The result; No damn way.

There was just too many cons to that situation, most of them resulting in his death by the hands of one of the other guild members, or Lucy just down right refusing him. He had finally just accepted to keep it a secret and never let her figure out how much he was falling for her. Which was damn depressing, and put him in a pissy mood at just the idea of it.

Giving a growl, he tossed the covers aside and approached the bag that he had yet to unpack. Reaching inside, he quickly grabbed some clothes for the day, and then begin the trek to the bathroom. Bypassing the kitchen, where Midnight was shuffling about and gave him a nod before continuing on with whatever he was doing, and Cobra was slightly surprised that the man was up. Usually when the sun rose, the Narcoleptic Reflector Mage finally fell asleep. Not to mention, he looked damn happy about something.

Shrugging the unusual habit away, he opened the door to the bathroom, and dropped his clothes onto the counter. Turning toward the bath, he froze and blinked. Trying to assure himself that he truly wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. Only to realize it was true as a very bare Lucy gave a shriek before tossing bottles at him. Giving a curse, he quickly retreated out of the bathroom, and somehow managed to dodge all of the projectiles.

"Did you really just walk in on Lucy?" Midnight's voice sounded, making him look up with a scowl and fighting back a blush as he tried to rid his mind of the image of Lucy he had witnessed.

"It's not my damn fault she didn't lock the door!" He hissed, straightening as he glared at Midnight, who was wearing a damn smirk. Looking like he was enjoying Cobra's sudden embarrassment, and making Cobra want nothing more than to punch the man.

"You pervert! You could have knocked!" Lucy screeched out, causing him to turn his glare over his shoulder.

"The door was ajar! Who the hell takes a shower with the door open and unlocked!" He snapped back, giving a huff as he was met with silence at that.

"I'm still not used to someone else being here." He heard her whisper, causing him to give a groan before glaring at Midnight as he chuckled and moved back into the kitchen. Honestly, he was going to kill that man for tormenting him like this. Especially since the bastard knew about his feelings for Lucy.

"Look Bright Eyes, you don't have to go changing everything because we're here. Just...Be more aware of the fact. That way we can stop these embarrassing run ins on each other." He stated, waiting as more silence reached him.

"Right." She muttered, causing him to grunt and move to the kitchen. With every intention of giving Midnight a peace of his mind for now warning him that she was in the shower in the first place.

"Not my fault. I didn't know where you were heading." Midnight stated the moment he stepped into the kitchen, causing him to scoff and cross his arms as he glared at the back of his old comrade.

"The hell you didn't. You already knew of my feelings for Bright Eyes, and I can hear it clearly in your soul that you wanted this to happen." He hissed, watching as Midnight's shoulders shook with held back laughter before he finally turned.

"What? You two clearly like one another. I'm merely giving ya'll a little push. Besides, this way both of you have caught a peek at one another now." He stated, causing Cobra to tense as the image of a very naked Lucy popped into his mind. Causing him to fight back a blush, and then cursing himself for acting like some hormone raging adolescence.

"I swear, you're going to regret this." He hissed out, watching as the man just smirked and turned back to preparing breakfast.

"Just be thankful that I'm allowing you to take a peek. Imagine if one of her other self-proclaimed siblings were here. Neither of you would make any progress." Midnight stated, making Cobra realize that if any of the others at the guild found out about this, he'd be skinned alive. Giving a sigh, he glared at Midnight before shaking his head.

"Just lay off it. Yeah, I have feelings for her, but there is no way she would return them." He stated, watching as Midnight tensed slightly before looking over his shoulder at him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, and Cobra gave yet another sigh before taking a seat.

"Why would she fall for an ex-criminal. It's one thing to forgive me, but not even she could come to love me. Mate or not." He stated, watching as Midnight's eyes widened slightly before turning to face him.

"Mate? She's actually your mate? As in your inner dragon wants her as well?" He asked, causing him to nod and watch him closely. Knowing that he was thinking of the conversation that Cobra had told the group long ago.

"Damn. I knew that you were crushing on her, but didn't think about the whole mate thing." Midnight muttered, his brows drawing down in thought before he turned back to the stove. Cobra frowned at his action, tensing as an uneasy feeling started to come over him.

"Midnight. What are you planning?" He asked, and gave a growl as Midnight chose to ignore him. He was about to ask again, but froze as Lucy stepped into the room and glared at him.

"Bathroom's open." She muttered, causing him to quickly stand and leave. It seemed that she was still a bit pissed at him walking in on her, but he wasn't about to argue the point again. Mainly because he'd already received one Lucy Kick from him, and no way in hell was he wanting another. He'd just have to figure out what Midnight was planning later.

* * *

Lucy finally felt her irritation at Cobra cool down as they stepped into Fairy Tail. She couldn't help but to be mad at him, he was the reason that she hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. Not to mention him walking in on her in the bathroom hadn't helped. Not to mention Midnight's constant teasing with Cobra had her on edge, and wanting to kick both of them unconscious.

"Lucy! You're recent chapter is amazing!" Levy's praise broke through her thoughts, causing her to blink as she realized that she was now sitting beside the petite bluenette, and her mate.

"Thanks Levy! What about the grammar?" She asked, taking back the manuscript that she had allowed the woman to check for her. Smiling as she saw that there was very few marks to correct some misspelling and punctuation errors.

"Not bad! Much better since you've actually been taking your time." Levy laughed, causing her to smile before facing her friend more. Only to blink as she saw Gajeel glaring at something, and a quick look showed it to be Cobra.

"Gajeel? Something wrong?" She asked, watching as Levy looked up at her mate, before following his gaze and raising an eyebrow at Cobra.

"Nothing. At least nothing yet." He muttered, grabbing some bolts and tossing them in his mouth. However, his glare never left Cobra.

"You sure?" She asked, blinking as Levy tensed and looked up at Gajeel sharply. Who merely gave the faintest of nods, before Levy bit her bottom lip.

"Alright, what it is?" Lucy growled, crossing her arms as Levy winced and gave her a small smile.

"It really is nothing, yet. Just...Uh..About your book.."

"Don't even change the subject." Lucy hissed, turning her gaze from Levy to look back at Cobra, only to still as she realized that it wasn't only Gajeel who was glaring at Cobra now. But Natsu, Laxus, and Wendy.

"What is going on?" She whispered, her gaze going back to Levy who fidgeted slightly before leaning toward her.

"Cobra's found his mate. That's all I can say Lucy." She whispered, and Lucy tensed before letting her gaze falling back on Cobra. Who was now talking to Kinana, and the woman seemed thrilled about something.

"Oh." She whispered, suddenly feeling a sharp sensation in her chest, before clearing her throat and glanced to her friend.

"Why would that bother me?" She asked, giving a mental frown as to why her own voice seemed tight with the question. Honestly, she had just met the man, and sure she had a physical attraction to him, that didn't mean there was anything between them. Right? He had found his mate, it was something to be joyful about. So, why did she feel jealous and...depressed?

"Lucy?" Levy asked, causing her to shake her head and give a smile. There was no reason for her to be feeling this way. The only thing that she should be feeling was happy for Cobra, this meant that he finally had a true reason to stay at Fairy Tail. Not to mention, he would have a future to look forward to, something that was great for him.

"I'm fine. Really. Now about my..."

A squeal coming from Mira caused her, and a few others, to look toward the bar. Not surprised to see Mira with hearts in her eyes, muttering something about babies. However, it was the fact that she wasn't spouting the name of her newest favorite couple that had people slightly worried.

Also, Lucy couldn't help to realize that Midnight was before the couple obsessed woman, with a small smile on his face. It caused her to tilt her head slightly, and for a smile to appear on her face. They almost seemed...right for one another.

"Wonder who Mira's newest couple is?" Levy voiced, causing her to blink and give a shrug. However, her gaze moved to Cobra and Kinana. Who were both watching the barmaid with different expressions. Cobra in shock and slight fear, while Kinana was smiling and holding back a giggle. The sight of them together, causing her chest to tighten, and quickly look away to face Levy again. She had no claim to Cobra, and he had given no reaction to having any interest in her.

Therefore her little crush she had developed should die a quick and easy death. So, if she knew all of that, why was she so depressed that it wasn't her?

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed and chapter 7 will be posted within the next few days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! But here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 7

Cobra couldn't help but to glance at the she-demon of a barmaid as she continued to squeal internally. Why the hell had Midnight thought it a good idea to tell the woman about Lucy being his mate!? Now the woman was tormenting him about a possible future, marriage, and even kids. What was worse, was that she didn't even realize what she was doing, but just imagining that two of her guild mates were going to be happy together.

Giving a sigh, he looked to his oldest friend and grunted as she gave him an apologetic look in return. She had already explained to him what Mira was like whenever she knew about couples within the guild, and would most likely try to get them together as much as possible.

"I'll try to intervene when I can. However, I'm surprised that she hasn't spouted your names yet." Kinana stated, finishing wiping down the counter before her and began to move further down the bar from him.

"Midnight asked her not to say anything. Since apparently, Lucy still has no idea about the whole mating thing. She knows she has feelings for me, but she doesn't think that I return them. And for the sake of it, it would be best if she remained thinking like that." He muttered, ignoring how Kinana gave him a slight glare and instead focused on his drink.

"Cobra, you deserve to be happy. Just as much as anyone else. You are forgiven.."

"By the people _around_ me. _I_ have yet to forgive myself. I believe I've gotten off too easy." He growled, making sure to keep his gaze away from the woman not far from him. Knowing that he would find nothing but a pitying gaze.

He couldn't help it, but Lucy had said it right at her apartment. While she had forgiven them, she could see that it would take time for them to forgive themselves, and he honestly didn't think he had the right to claim her as a mate until he had forgiven himself. Not to mention, he still had so much to figure out about her.

"Oh, Cobra! Lucy! Could you two come here for a moment?" Mira called out, causing a terrifying shiver to shoot down his back before turning to face the she-demon. Not liking the look in her eye one bit, and turned to Kinana.

"Intervene." He hissed, watching as she blinked at him for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Nah. Not this time." She stated, before turning away and walking down to the other side of the bar. Stopping in front of the constant drunkard known as Cana. Cobra could only stare at her in shock, amazed that she had just said that, and was refusing to help after saying that she would run intervention. Damnit, what was it with these people conspiring against him!? First Midnight, now Kinana.

"What do you need, Mira?" Lucy's voice broke through his thoughts, and he tensed as Mira giggled before holding a flyer out to the blonde.

"I found an excellent mission for you and Cobra! It has a key reward, and some nightshade seeds!" Mira stated, and he blinked as Lucy quickly took a hold of the flyer and studied it, seeming to brighten more and more with each line that she read.

"Not only that, but with enough reward money to actually get me ahead on my rent!" She stated, before looking toward him. Only to blink before turning back to the barmaid and handing the flyer back to her.

"M...Maybe I shouldn't." She muttered, causing his eyebrows to raise as the she-demon gaped at her.

"W..Why not?" Mira asked, and he watched as Lucy leaned forward and whispered something. Giving into his urge and curiosity, he dipped into the she-demon's soul to figure out what Lucy was saying. Nearly choking on his own tongue as he heard it. The blonde thought his mate was Kinana! How the hell had that come about!?

"L..Lucy?" Mira stated, and Cobra gave a mental groan, already hating himself for the decision that he was about to make. Getting to his feet, he approached them and turned to the slightly depressed woman beside him.

"We'll take it." He stated, ignoring how Mira gave him a suspicious look, and instead focused on Lucy. Who was looking up at him in shock.

"You said it yourself Bright Eyes. This will put you ahead on your rent, and besides, I want that nightshade." He stated, hoping that his somewhat of a lie got past her. He couldn't stop himself from tensing as she raised an eyebrow slightly, before her gaze shot to Kinana before biting her bottom lip.

"W..Why not ask someone else...Maybe one of the other guys would..."

"No one else collects spiritual keys." He stated, cutting her off, and nearly caved as he saw her struggling to come up with some excuse as to why she shouldn't go with him, for fear of hurting Kinana's feelings. Feelings that he knew weren't there, but that she didn't. Raising his eye, he met Kinana's confused look, and motioned her over. Hoping that she got the message as to what was going on, and felt himself relax some as realization entered her eyes.

"Lucy! Go ahead! This way you can get a new key, money for your apartment, and don't have to worry about Cobra downing all of your cleaning supplies." Kinana stated, and he watched as Lucy looked up in confusion before looking between them.

"B..But..."

"But what?" Kinana asked, and he watched as Lucy tried to ask them if they were a couple or not without just blurting it out. Thankfully Kinana also seemed to see her struggle and decided to step in.

"Lucy, there is nothing like that between Cobra and I. I don't even know where you got that idea from. If you want to go on a mission with him, then by all means." Kinana stated, a smile on her face as Lucy blushed slightly before blinking in confusion. She gave a look toward him, before looking back to Kinana and realizing that they weren't mates. He relaxed, only to wince as he heard the question 'Who then?' filter through her soul before she smiled.

"Oh! Sorry. I just thought...You know what, never mind. Sorry." She stated, and he watched as Kinana merely smiled before moving away again. Leaving him with Lucy, damnit!

"So, where are we heading?" She suddenly asked, causing him to blink before looking down at the flyer.

"Just a little village about a day South of Crocus." He muttered, frowning slightly. He knew of that village, and it wasn't anything good. Last he recalled it was filled with the poor, beaten down, and nothing but crooks. How the hell could someone there think to pay this much, and reward a key and nightshade?

"Well then, lets go get packed and head on out." She stated, causing him to blink and think for a moment. He knew that Lucy could handle herself, and there would be no problem at all with him taking care of both of them should it come down to it, but something just wasn't adding up here.

"Alright. Want to invite anyone else along?" He asked, looking up as she glanced around, before raising an eyebrow as she quickly shook her head.

"No."

"What about the rest of your team?" He asked, thinking that there was no way she would just want him to tag along, but as well as someone she was more comfortable with.

"If we drag any of them along you can say goodbye to that reward money." She muttered, causing him to blink before feeling eye widen as he heard of the past missions with the group from her soul. Damn, were they truly that destructive!? It was a miracle that she wasn't living out on the streets at this point.

"I hear ya. Lets go then."

* * *

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she watched Cobra move along the path. They had just reached their first stop, Crocus. However, along the train ride, nothing had been spoken between them, and she was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong. Maybe she had insulted him when she thought that he and Kinana were together.

"Not insulted, Bright Eyes." He suddenly stated, causing her to start and give him a guilty look.

"I'm not upset at you. Just trying to figure something out." He muttered, slowing slightly so she could walk beside him.

"Something wrong? Is it about your mate?" She asked, watching as he tensed and shot her a look. Swallowing slightly, she gave a small smile before looking down at the path they were taking.

"Gajeel and Levy kinda told me that you had a mate. They weren't sure who, but Gajeel said that he sensed it." She stated, peeking up at him as he gave a sigh and focused on the path as well. Seeing the slight pain in his eye caused her chest to tighten, and she straightened slightly. Damnit, while she might not have been lucky enough to have him as a mate, it didn't mean that someone else couldn't. And whatever seemed to be stopping him from claiming them seemed internal, and that was something she was going to fix.

"I'll help you with whatever is bothering you. Is it that you're afraid to approach them? Is it that only your dragon side wants to mate with them, but you don't? Or, is it that you're just unsure if they're going to accept you or not?" She asked, watching as he tensed once again before giving her a wary look.

"Mostly the first and last question." He muttered, and she gave a nod. Obviously he wasn't going to tell her who the person was, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get some information about his supposed mate.

"Well, tell me a bit about your mate. Maybe I could see from their point of view." She stated, watching as he seemed to think for a moment before giving a nod.

"Well, it is a girl, and she's very kind. Basically has a heart of gold, and she's just perfect in every way. At least, I think so." He muttered, and she felt her chest tighten at his words, hating that they weren't directed at her, but shook the feelings aside. She was going to help him, regardless of what she felt.

"Well, if she is as kind as you say, then I don't see why you should be frightened to approach her. Or why you think that she wouldn't accept you. You are an amazing guy, Cobra, and you deserve to be happy with your mate." She stated, watching as he blinked before looking away. That sad look still in his eye.

"Not that simple. _I_ still don't think I should be forgiven so easily. _I_ still don't think that I deserve to be happy." He muttered, causing her to frown and quickly move in front of him, but kept well enough out of his personal space and halted their process toward Crocus.

"Now you listen here, Cobra. I understand that you still have some issues, but maybe you can get over them sooner by accepting that yes you messed up in the past. However, you're taking measures to assure that it never happens again. And, from the way you talk about her, I think that you're mate would understand that and take strides to help you as well. _Regardless_ of what that may mean. I know I would." She stated, watching as his eye widened slightly, and merely stared at her in wonder for a moment. He relaxed a bit later, even gave her a small smile that caused her to blush slightly.

"Thanks Bright Eyes. I'll try to tell her when we get back to the guild." He stated, and she gave a nod before turning on the spot.

"Good. And hopefully by the time we get back, I'll have it in your mind that you _are_ deserving of being happy. Enough so that no doubts will ever cross your mind while you are with your mate. And that's a promise." She stated, holding her head high as she started forward again. Missing how Cobra gave a true smile at her, and followed behind her.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter! Chapter 8 is next! Just as a teaser something is gonna happen with the mission :3 hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! This is where it gets good! Also, just to forewarn you, I'm introducing 4 OCs in this chapter. They wont be key characters mainly, just something that will help the story along. Hope you enjoy! (Additional information at bottom of chapter)**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 8

Cobra kept his senses sharp as they trekked through the woods, heading to the direction of the village that had asked for their help. He still wasn't so sure about this mission, but knew that something had to be done least someone else got hurt if it turned out to be a setup.

Which he was starting to think was more likely, if the four souls that had been following them since leaving Crocus was anything to go by. All four of them were mages, and their souls each told him about their magic. The one in front and to the left was a Dream Mage, he would be able to alter what they saw as real or fake. Not much unlike Midnight's magic, but in this case, it would be easier to break through so long as they kept their wits about them. The in front and to the right was a Summoning Mage, able to summon demons much like Lucy summoned her Spirits. However, she only seemed to be able to call upon the lesser demons, not much of a threat to Lucy or him. The ones tailing them from behind though, their magic seemed on sync with one another. They would be the most troublesome.

From the looks of it, they were Support Mages, one with amazing healing properties and the other aiding in power and defense increases. While both abilities weren't all that powerful alone, add that with the two other mages and it might be problematic, he wasn't worried that they would be overpowered, but that they would slowly eat away at their stamina. Meaning that he would have to be one step ahead of them if he was to keep both of them safe, or at the least make sure that Lucy didn't get hurt.

"Hey Cobra, about this mission. I've been thinking, it's obviously a trap. The village we're heading to deals with it's own problems, merely because it's a village that chooses to depend on Dark Guilds, I'm sure you already know all this, but I thought I'd go ahead and point it out. Since we're obviously walking into a trap, and the mages surrounding us don't think we even know it." Lucy stated, causing Cobra to blink in surprise before stopping beside her and giving a laugh.

"Damn Bright Eyes, way to ruin someone else's fun." He chuckled out, watching as the mages surrounding them stepped out, looking none to pleased to find out that they had known all along. Cobra faced the two behind them, and decided to let Lucy take care of the two in front.

"How'd you know?" He heard the woman ask, and listened as Lucy gave a hum.

"None of you hid your magic very well. Not to mention, I can practically hear the spirit key that you hold crying out. While I can't say anything bad about another summoner, I don't like to hear any spirits in pain." She stated, and Cobra took a risk to glance over his shoulder. Blinking in surprise to see that the woman was indeed holding a key meant for a spirit, whereas all he had been able to sense before was demons.

"Impressive, guess you are called the 'Light of Fairy Tail' for a reason. As well as being known as an excellent Celestial Mage. However, I want to see that power for myself, and take your keys afterwards." The woman purred, and he felt Lucy stiffen at his back.

"Over my dead body." She hissed, and he chanced a look at her. Giving a smirk at the look of determination in her gaze, and how her jaw was clenched. That woman had just signed her death warrant for threatening to take away Lucy's spirits. Oh yes, this was going to be over quick.

"Careful Azelea. Heartfilia is not to be underestimated. Remember the information, she is the daughter of Layla, and is considered to surpass her in power. Even going as far as being able to summon the Spirit King, perform Urano Metria, and Star Dress forms." The healing support mage stated, causing Cobra to glare at him, not liking how he had so much information on her. Nor liking the hazel eyes that seemed to bear no emotions within them, or how ragged the man seemed to be. Dressed in nothing but large, baggy clothing, making his already thin and bony frame appear more so, and his unkempt light green hair looked as if it hadn't been washed for days.

"Not to mention, her teammate now is Erik, aka Cobra. Once a member of the feared Oracion Seis, later Crime Sorciere, and now one of the newest members of Fairy Tail. Having a history from the Tower of Heaven, his skills are remarkable, not to mention enhanced even more since he has become a second generation Dragon Slayer. Between his Dragon Slayer abilities, and Sound Magic, he will be quite formidable. We mustn't think lightly of them." The one with defense and power increase magic stated, causing him to still as he looked her over. Trying to figure out how she knew so much about him, and if he had ever seen her before. However, the dull red eyes, too thin frame, torn and ragged brown dress, and white hair didn't ring any bells.

"Come now. Don't go telling them things that will get them suspicious about us. Jase. Talli." The final mage stated, and he felt Lucy shift slightly. No doubt reaching for her keys as she prepared for the fight. Cobra was starting to have his doubt. These mages knew an awful lot about them, were as they were clueless as to who any of them were save for their names. Well, three of their names anyway.

"So, anyone gonna say his name? Or are you going to be impolite and not introduce yourself." Lucy stated, causing Cobra to glance back at her in confusion. Her soul was perfectly calm, as was she. It was like this was nothing more than a friendly chat between friends for her. Was she thinking that this was going to be a walk in the park? Or did the little Vixen already have something planned out?

"I guess it is kind of rude. Everyone else already has their name out there, no harm in telling you mine since you'll be dead in a bit. The names Fang, to bad I wont be able to make you scream it, babe." He stated, and Cobra froze for a moment. His blood nearly freezing in his veins, before rage shot through him.

Latching onto Lucy's arm, he spun her around while just as easily taking her spot and glared at the man who dared call her that. He glared at the man, who was much more healthier than the two support mages. He had golden eyes, a toned build, wore tight leather clothing, and had black and red spiked hair. From the way he carried himself, Cobra knew automatically that this guy was the leader out of the four.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you made him mad, Fang." Azelea giggled, and Cobra looked over at the woman. Whose emerald eyes shined in crazed malice, her white skin tight clothes looked like they were dyed in blood, and her jet black hair was tied back with what looked like wire.

"So it seems. Makes me wonder if he's tapping that nice piece of ass behind him." Fang laughed out, and Cobra saw red. Giving a growl, he launched forward, gathering as much magic as he could in his hand and prepared to slam it into the man's chest. He knew that he was acting without thinking, but he would be damned if he allowed anyone to talk about Lucy in such a way. No one would talk of his mate like that. Those were the thoughts going through his head as he thrust his hand forward, ready to kill the bastard and end this.

Only to blink in shock as, instead of a flat chest, his hand pierced between two breasts, and looked up with a wide eye as he saw Lucy staring down at him in shock as his sound palm entered her body. He could only watch as she coughed up a bit of blood, her eyes dulled as life drained from her, then collapsed and remained still. He froze, not seeing the smirks of the enemy as he stared at the dead blonde at his feet, and then roared out in pain.

* * *

Lucy gave a curse and quickly summoned Leo and Taurus to her side. Knowing that she was going to have one hell of a fight on her hands now that Cobra seemed to be locked in some form of a nightmare. Which seemed to be frightening if his roar and tears were anything to say about it.

"What did you do to him!?" She shouted at Fang, who merely smirked and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now. It's time for us to have a little chat. You see, we only care about you and your ability, Lucy Heartfilia. So, if you come along with us, nice and quiet, we'll let your friend here go." He stated, causing her to grit her teeth and chance a look at Cobra. Who was now kneeling on his knees and digging into the dirt, looking like he was suffering.

"Or, we could just eliminate you right here and now." Loki growled, gathering magic to his hand and causing it to glow lightly as he crouched slightly. Lucy quickly looked around her, and couldn't help but stop her gaze on the two mages behind her. They looked terrible, and for some reason she suspected that Fang and Azelea were the cause of it. Those two were clearly the ones in control at the moment, and she wouldn't put it past them to have done something to the two to make sure that they listened.

"Star Dress; Virgo." She stated, allowing the magic of the spirit she had said to flow through her. Feeling the change of her attire as said spirit also appeared beside her.

"Oh, so you plan to fight? Talli, power us up." Azelea stated, and Lucy glanced over her shoulder in time to see the woman step forward.

"Loki! Taurus! Keep those two occupied." She stated, looking back to the other two as they both blinked. Now that their support was busy with protecting themselves from attacks, there was no way...

"Impossible!" Loki shouted, causing her to look over her shoulder and felt her eyes widen in horror. Loki had his fist in the girl's stomach, looking absolutely sick with himself, and Taurus had barely stopped his ax from coming down on the boy. Loud laughing caused her to look back at the other two, and felt her body go numb at the look of triumph on their faces.

"Guess you understand now. Those two are merely puppets. My nightmares have completely broken them. Their soul purpose is to power us up, and to heal us. They don't care about themselves, so by all means, if you want to wipe them out. Go ahead, we have plenty more." Fang stated, and Lucy felt anger course through her veins. Those two behind her, they weren't even thought of as humans by these two. Well then, she was going to change that!

"New plan. Get those two somewhere safe. Virgo, I'm gonna need you to stay out here. Star Dress: Cancer." She growled, feeling the gated of Loki and Taurus close and Cancer's opened. Shifting her weight, she brought up the twin blades and glared at the two before her. She was taking these two down, they had done enough damage. And she wasn't going to let them do anymore!

"So, you really plan on fight us? Just with your pesky little spirits. That's a laugh." Azelea cooed, grabbing the spirit key and a dark scroll at her hip.

"Let me show you how a real summon is." She growled, swinging the key up high as she unrolled the scroll. Lucy watched as dark smoke flowed out of the scroll, taking the form of a large, black wolf with ruby colored eyes and dark purple flames around its paws and tail. While flames burst forth from a gate, before a spirit with yellow and red hair, copper eyes, and tanned body clothed in a pair of ripped jeans appeared. Flames circled his body for a moment, before dispersing, and she had to think for a moment before realizing what spirit she was looking at.

"Never thought you'd see an elemental key, would ya. Especially the Phoenix. I came up lucky in finding this hunky spirit. Not to mention, he's crazy powerful as well." She laughed out, but Lucy could only stare at the spirit with sadness. His eyes were dull, and filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. He was in a life he didn't want, and with a master that only used him. He was the nothing more but a caged Phoenix.

"Get ready for the fight of your life, babe. Cause you're gonna be fighting us both. So prepared to get burned, and live your worst nightmare." Fang growled, crouching low. Lucy took one last look at the spirit, giving him a small reassuring smile as he met her gaze and then brought her swords up. She was getting them all out of this mess.

* * *

 **Hehe! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Now just a little background information on my OCs and the reason I'm giving this information.**

 **First, I'll start with Jase and Talli. They are merely Support Mages, that's it. Both of them are orphaned and were in the Tower, but never seen by any of the others from the tower. They are under Fang and Azelea's control for now, after having been broken mentally by Fang. Out of fear of re-living their nightmares, they do as Fang and Azelea say. Even if it means not defending themselves. Basically, they have both given up on life, so don't even care if they are attacked. At this point, it will just mean their freedom of the hell that they are in.**

 **Next is Azelea. She is a demon summoner with the ability to call some spirits, so long as she binds them to her in some way (More on that later in the story). She is a complete sadist who was corrupted by multiple dark guilds, and has long since become crazed and only cares about causing pain to others. She is abusive to her demons and spirit (obviously). The reason it is mentioned that she only summons 'lesser demons' is because she knows that if she summons stronger ones, they would turn on her because of her abuse. She's crazy, but not stupid, not someone to be underestimated.**

 **Finally, Fang. Nightmare Mage, just as it sounds, he makes your worst nightmares come true. However, not in a physical sense. How his magic works is by trapping you inside your mind, basically allowing him to break you mentally so he can eventually control you physically. His ability allows him to look at you and automatically knows what makes you tick, what will make you kneel, break, bend, or do anything to his whim. Only way to beat him is to face your fears and come out victorious. If you crack at all, then there is no way for you to escape the nightmare until someone does defeat him. He is the one who has control over Jase and Talli at the moment.**

 **The reason I am telling all of this is because I plan to add more onto this story in other character's perspective. Along with other pairings. I'm still working it out right now, but these four characters will be giving some answers throughout the other series. I plan on 2 more fanfics to go with this one. It does mean that this story will be ending on a cliffhanger, but by no means do you have to read the others if you don't want to. It's me merely branching out on my writing style and trying to improve. Either way, I still hope you enjoy! Chapter 9 of Answers will be posted in a few days! Thanks you!**

SVamp13


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up and going! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 9

Cobra jerked as he came to, his mind reeling as he tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there. Easing into a sitting position, he looked around and blinked as he realized that he was in a hotel room.

Giving a frown, he thought a moment, and tensed as memories began to come to him. Him and Lucy walking along the path to the village that asked them for help, Lucy calling out to the mages following them, and then...

Bile rose up in his throat as he recalled his hand slamming into Lucy's chest. One of his most powerful attacks entering her. And her lifeless body falling to the ground...

"Dragon Slayer, calm yourself." A deep voice sounded, causing him to tense and quickly raise his head. Blinking as he saw the spirit from before in front of him, his hand reaching out as if to touch him. Cobra released a growl before launching out of the bed, one hand wrapping around the spirit's throat while he gathered as much poison as he could in his other. Watching with slight satisfaction as fear entered the spirit's eyes before he squeezed them tight and prepared himself for the blow.

"Cobra! No!" The feminine shout was followed with a foot connecting with his shoulder, sending him flailing to the side. He gave a grunt as he landed on the carpet, and quickly rolled to see who the second attacker was. Only to freeze as he saw Lucy crouching before the frightened spirit, attempting to sooth him.

"Pharaoh. I'm sorry, I should have told you he might be a bit defensive when he came to. It's alright, he wont hurt you. You have my word." She whispered, placing a calming hand on the spirit's shoulder. Cobra could only watch in awe as the spirit carefully opened his eyes, stared at Lucy for a moment before giving a small nod and glancing warily in his direction.

"Cobra?" The question in Lucy's voice caused him to give a sigh as he closed his eye. Just allowing her voice to calm him before looking up at her. The real her, he realized. He had been stupid enough to act without thinking during the fight, and had gotten caught in a damn nightmare! Leaving Lucy to protect his useless ass, and apparently come out of the fight with some bruises and cuts, but thankfully still the victor. If the fact that the spirit was there said anything.

"What happened?" He asked, watching as she blinked for a moment and then relaxed.

"After you got caught in Fang's nightmare, I called out some backup. I wont go into details, but Fang and Azelea are now in the council's custody, while Talli and Jase are at Fairy Tail." She stated, and he blinked for a moment before shooting to his feet.

"Why the hell are two of our enemies at the guild?" He hissed out, frowning as he saw the spirit move closer to Lucy, in an almost...protective manner? Could it be that Lucy won over the elemental spirit's trust?

"They're just kids Cobra. Both of them are twelve, and have been broken by Fang's nightmare magic. They didn't even want to listen to them anymore, and were merely waiting for death. They've had hard lives, and deserve a chance to at least recover." She stated, and he scowled before giving a sigh and looking away. There was no point in arguing with her, because he knew that she was right. If it was as she had said, then they never had a chance, but he wasn't sure how much the guild would help.

"Fine. What about the fight? You're not too hurt, are you?" He asked, glancing her over and took in the bandages around her wrists, left bicep, and small band-aid on her cheek.

"While I did take more than a good fair share of hits, I was able to pull a miracle off in the end. Although, how it happened was kinda...strange." She muttered, and his gaze shot to the spirit when he shifted slightly and gave him a pointed look before looking back to Lucy.

"Mistress. If you'd like, I can finish healing your wounds." Pharaoh stated, and he could only stare as Lucy gave a sigh before looking up at the spirit.

"I told you Pharaoh. You don't have to call me 'Mistress'. Lucy is fine, or whatever else you want to call me. I'm not your owner, I'm your friend." She grumbled out, and Cobra smirked as the spirit shifted, completely unsure as to what to do.

"But..."

"You're not gonna win that argument, so I wouldn't even try if I were you. She's like that with all of her spirits." He stated, already knowing that the spirit had been to point out that since she was his key holder now, she was his owner. It seemed Pharaoh didn't quite understand, and was questioning how someone could actually exist. Cobra scratched the back of his head before shrugging, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I've been asking the same questions pal. Starting to realize that's just who she is." He stated, watching as the spirit stared at him for a moment, clearly surprised that he had been able to read his thoughts.

"I read souls, not thoughts." He stated, before facing Lucy who had been staring between them putting the pieces of the conversation together. Only to smirk as she gave a nod to her spirit, who merely gave a sigh before giving a small smile.

"Then I thank you, Lucy." Pharaoh stated, before pressing his forehead to hers. Cobra tensed before blinking as he saw that the spirit was merely healing her before giving her a cheeky grin when she pouted.

"You didn't have to do that." She muttered, and he gave a nod when the spirit glanced over at him.

"I know, but wanted to anyway. Bye for now." He stated, before disappearing into the spirit world. Cobra waited as Lucy gave a sigh and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. He knew that she was merely exasperated at the spirit, but not mad or disappointed in him.

"Cobra. Are you alright?" She asked, causing him to give a frown. The image of himself killing her popped into his mind, causing him to give a mental shiver. He thought it had been bad when he had read Lucy's soul about future Lucy dying. How Natsu was protective about her since he had failed in protecting her. That was nothing compared to that nightmare.

"Cobra?" She asked, snapping him back out of his thoughts. Staring at her for a moment, he finally caved and stepped forward. Wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Inhaling the soothing scent of strawberries, vanilla, and a honey like musk. Only to tighten his hold as he assured himself that this was real, it wasn't another nightmare. Lucy was alive, he hadn't killed her. She had won...She had won!

"How did you manage to defeat them?" He asked, not releasing her from the embrace, but did loosen his hold slightly as she shifted.

"It wasn't easy. Fang's nightmare magic was a huge pain in the ass. However, he couldn't get the details of my nightmares right. So, it was easy to break through each one. Azelea's magic wasn't a problem. Since she abuses her spirits, they were so afraid in disobeying an order, they didn't think for themselves. Meaning that they struck without thinking, and they always had an opening. Sure, I took a few attacks, but in all honesty, I've had worse." She stated, her hands resting on his arms, but not pushing him away. He gave a hum, and gave a sigh as he continued to hold her close. Relishing in her body heat, the sound of her soul and heartbeat, her scent, all of her. It meant that she was alive, that he hadn't killed his mate.

"Cobra? Am I your mate?" She suddenly asked, causing him to tense and snap his eye open. _Shit_ , he was in trouble.

* * *

Lucy waited patiently as Cobra seemed to try and work himself through his panic at her question. She had noticed a few things while he had been recovering from the nightmare. For one, he kept whimpering her name, and one apology after another. Then, Pharaoh had said that he sensed a connection between them that surpassed normal relationships.

If that meant what she thought it meant, then she was Cobra's mate. However, what she couldn't figure out was why he hadn't told her yet. Was it that he didn't want her as a mate? Was he afraid that she wouldn't accept him? She thought she had already explained that to him, so the only other option was that he didn't want her. Which made sense, he probably wanted someone strong enough to always have his back. Not someone who constantly got lucky breaks.

"Stop that thinking now." He suddenly hissed out, causing her to blink before she was being held back slightly. Before she could ask him what was wrong, his lips crashed to hers. Giving a gasp, she shivered as passion enveloped her, and gave a whimper as she grabbed onto the material of his shirt as her legs went weak. Levy had once attempted to explain that mates shared their pleasure, but that explanation was nothing compared to this.

She shivered as he withdrew slowly, pressing his forehead against hers and slowly blinked her eyes open to stare into his gaze. Swallowing hard, she bit her bottom lip as she saw that his gaze was dark with want and tenderness.

"You are strong, Bright Eyes. You just saved my ass, rescued Pharaoh, saved two children, and kept yourself alive. I'm not sure how many people are capable of that. It's me who doesn't deserve you, Lucy." He whispered, his gaze softening as he stepped away and raised his hands when she went to speak.

"Don't. I know that you're going to say that you've forgiven me, and that I merely need to forgive myself. But, my hands are too tainted, as is my own soul. I'm nothing but a dark abyss, and I don't want to risk tainting the light you put out." He stated, and she felt her chest tighten before straightening her back.

"Who says you'll taint me? Maybe the reason I'm your mate is to help pull you out of the abyss you think you're in?" She asked, watching as he blinked before looking down. Apparently thinking of what she said, before giving a small huff and shaking his head.

"Damn your way of thinking, Bright Eyes. You have this way that makes people think that there is hope. That everything isn't as bad as it seems." He growled, and she gave a smile before stepping close and wrapping her arms around his waist. Remaining still when he tensed for a moment, and then relaxed as his hands hesitantly wrapped around her.

"That's because there is always hope. You can't let anything make you think otherwise. The moment you lose hope, you do fall into the abyss. Yet, even if you do, there is always a way to come back. Please Cobra, if you think you're in that abyss, let me be your way out." She whispered, pressing her face into his chest and tightening her hold. She listened to his rapid heartbeat, which almost matched up to hers, and blinked when he tightened his hold and brought her closer.

"I'm terrified." He whispered, and she felt the small tremors going through his body. Giving a small smile, she looked up at him, raised herself up on tiptoes, and pressed her forehead against his.

"It's fine to be scared. Especially with everything you've been through. You're afraid to trust those outside of your circle, but you can trust me Cobra. I wont turn you away, I wont hurt you, and I will be there for you. Because I love you." She stated, feeling a blush crossing her face at her confession as he blinked in shock.

"Y..You..Love me?" He asked, causing her to give a small nod.

"I..I have for a while. I admit, thinking that someone else was lucky enough to have you for a mate, made me jealous. But, I was willing to help if it meant seeing you happy." She stated, watching as his eye widened slightly, before he gave a sigh and rested his head against her shoulder. Putting her feet back on the floor, she blinked in confusion before giving a gasp as he nipped gently at her exposed skin.

"Thank you, Bright Eyes. However, I want to hold off on the mating process, just for a while. I want to court you properly." He whispered, and she blinked as her chest gave a fluttering sensation. Looking up at him when he pulled back, she gave a smile and nodded. Giving a hum when he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She understood what he wanted, and was more than willing to wait for him.

* * *

 **There's chapter 9! Hope you liked it and chapter 10 will be up later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everybody! After three re-writes, two ideas for this chapter being tossed, and a whole lot of hair pulling I got the chapter that I like :3 hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 10

Cobra fidgeted as he looked over his final arrangements once more, hoping that this went off without a hitch, unlike the last three times. Ever since they had gotten back to Magnolia, Cobra had attempted to court Lucy properly, being a gentleman toward her, and trying to show her how important she was to him. Yet, with each attempt, something went wrong.

On their first date, he had figured they could take a simple walk around Magnolia, stopping at her favorite places and just talking so they could get to know each other better. However, thanks to an idiot flame-brain and his damn flying cat, he had ended up in the canal, soaked, freezing, and reeking of stale water, they had canceled that one. And it took everything within him not to kill Salamander, preferably by drowning him in the canal.

The second date was suppose to have been a simple picnic. With every intent of him feeding her like a lover would. However, it seemed that the strawberry cake, a favorite of Lucy's that he learned from Mira, he had bought also attracted another woman. Titania. After helping herself to all of the cake, she had decided to hang with them the rest of the evening. Completely blowing the whole romantic evening apart, and even decided to take all of Lucy's attention for herself, leaving him as nothing but a third wheel as Lucy kept throwing him apologetic looks.

Then, he had thought of a simple dinner at home. He knew how to cook enough to keep himself and others alive, so he decided on something simple. Therefore, he had made pasta, and made sure to keep her portion far away from his, since he had a love for poison in his food. Hell, he had even kicked out Midnight and the kids that had latched onto the narcoleptic mage for some reason. Saying that they could come back later that night, when he wasn't trying to get his life together with his mate. They had left without much of a fuss, but the slight smirk that Midnight gave him, had bugged him to no end. Pushing that aside, he had set up the food, found a tall candle to light, and even found her wine she kept hidden from the guild's favorite drunk. It had been worth it to see the look on her face as she saw the setup, and he thought that the third time was a charm...and then Gray and Wendy appeared. Both had been soaked to the bone from the sudden storm, and had said that Lucy's place had been the closest.

When they had noticed the table, they had both stated that they would leave, but Lucy had given him such a pleading look that Cobra couldn't let them go. So, instead of a simple dinner between him and Lucy, it was the four of them. Albeit, it did make Lucy feel better knowing that her friends wouldn't be getting sick, but he just wished why he was cursed for failed dates with the woman.

Finally, this idea hit him. He was going to have a second try at the picnic. So, he had scourged all around Magnolia for the perfect place to have it, where he was sure no one else would know or find. He found it just beyond a small on the outskirts of the town. The hill had been a pain to climb, since it's slope was so steep, but had been worth it in the end. It spread out into a large meadow with trees just in the distance. He didn't know why this place was bare, but he wasn't going to question it, and quickly only let Lucy know about it. Merely giving her the directions since he hoped that no one else would drop in.

For extra measures, he had even gave Natsu different directions when the idiot had asked where he and Lucy were heading, hoping that he wouldn't try to track the woman by scent. He could understand why he was protective over her, but damnit she was _his_ mate! And he wanted the chance to woo her and show that he wasn't a _complete_ asshole.

So, he was triple checking to make sure that the blanket he had spread out was perfect, and that everything was just so in his perspective. When it passed his inspection for the third time, he gave a smirk and then walked over to the edge of the hill, feeling his smirk grow into a smile at the sight of Lucy making her way up the hill. He waited until she reached his side, her eyebrow raised in question before gesturing toward the spread. Watching as she blinked before giving the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Cobra. This is amazing." She whispered, and he felt relief course through him. Thinking that this date would go well, with no problem. Hoping for the best, he lead her over to the blanket, allowed her to sit herself before easing down beside her and opening the basket of food that he had prepared.

"You've really outdone yourself. This meadow is amazing." She whispered, causing him to smile and lean back as he handed her a plate and glass before pulling out a bottle of wine. After pouring their drinks, he turned his attention to start getting the food, but paused when she let out a confused sound. Blinking, he glanced over at her, and frowned as he noticed that her eyes were toward the sky. Then he realized that it had become slowly darker than what it should have been for that day, and felt his own eye going upward. Nearly cursing out loud as he saw the rain clouds gathering quickly.

At the sound of Lucy's communication lacrima going off, he turned back toward her as she answered.

"What's going on Mira?" She asked, and he nearly groaned at what he heard.

"Gray has really upset Juvia over something. I suggest you get indoors quickly." Mira stated, and Cobra gave a mental snarl before packing everything back into the basket, dumped his wine, and quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist. Giving her just enough time to grab the blanket before they both quickly started back toward town. Yet another date was ruined, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever truly get Lucy as his mate.

* * *

Lucy gave a sigh as she and Cobra finally reached the apartment, completely soaked through even though they had attempted to use the blanket as a shield against the cold rain. Looking up at the male, she felt her shoulders slump at his defeated look, and then dropped her gaze to the basket that he had prepared. That was the fourth date he had prepared for them, that had somehow got interrupted.

"Cobra..."

"It's fine. Why don't you go ahead to the bath. You shouldn't stay in those wet clothes for too long, least you catch ill." He muttered, before moving toward the kitchen, where she figured that he would put the rest of the food away so it wouldn't spoil. She hesitated for a moment, her mind racing as she tried to figure out some way to show him that everything he had been trying to do hadn't been a waste. Giving a nod, she followed him into the kitchen and watched as he began to pull out the food.

"Cobra. It's alright." She whispered, and almost knew that it had been the wrong words to say when he tensed.

"Alright? Alright?! Not a _single_ thing I have planned for us has worked. How the _hell_ am I suppose to show that I'm not a complete asshole if everything is ruined each time?" He snapped out, and she blinked before releasing a giggle. Only to quickly cover her mouth as he gave her a slight glare, clearing her throat she smiled at him.

"Cobra, not many men would keep trying to win a girl's heart with everything that has happened. Yet, you continue to keep thinking of the next date. Even now I see the wheels turning in your head. But here's the thing, I already know what kind of man you are, and that is the reason why I love you." She whispered, watching as he blinked before giving her a dubious look.

"I mean it. On your first try, you managed to hold back your anger and not drown Natsu and Happy. Why was that?" She asked, watching as he huffed.

"Hurting your friends isn't a way to impress you. Not to mention, you would have had my hide." He muttered, causing her to smile.

"You did it because he was my friend, you tolerated it. On the second try, you didn't complain once to Erza or make her go away. The reason?"

" _She_ would have skinned me alive, besides she obviously needed to talk to you about her problems." He muttered, and her smile widened slightly.

"You understood that sometimes my friends will want my undivided attention, but that I would still be around for the next time. The third date, when Gray and Wendy crashed in, you didn't refuse them." She stated, watching as he sighed, apparently still not understanding what she was getting at.

"You worried about their well-being. They're your teammates and friends. Besides, it's your place I had no right to tell them to leave." He growled, and she shook her head.

"Cobra, today, you could still just give up and decide that it wont work. And the reason you're not?" She asked, watching as a spark entered his eye as he looked at her.

"Because, I would never give up on you." He growled, and she felt her chest tighten as a warm feeling filled her. Stepping forward, she wrapped him in a hug and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Cobra, that's why I already know what kind of man you are, and why I love you. You realize that there will be times that my friends will just barge in, but in the end, I'll always be there for you, just like I know you'll be there for me. So many other boys will just give up eventually or make the girl choose between him or her friends. You would never do that. Not to mention, I know that you are kind and caring as well and would do anything for those that you care about." She stated, watching as he blinked before allowing a smile to appear and returning her hug.

"I swear Bright Eyes, I learn more and more from you each time. Which only makes me fall more and more in love." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair before giving a sigh and leaning back so he could meet her gaze.

"However, you still need to get out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold, or pneumonia." He stated, and she bit her bottom lip before looking up at him shyly.

"You know, you've already put away all the food that was at risk for spoiling. And...My shower and bath are both big enough to fit both of us." She whispered, watching as his eye widened slightly before darkening with desire.

"You do realize what you are inviting, yes?" He growled out, and she swallowed before giving a nod.

"I've already accepted my love for you Cobra, and I'm more than willing to become your mate if you are ready for it." She whispered, blinking as a shiver shot through him that had nothing to do with his wet clothes.

"Damn straight, I'm ready." He growled, quickly picking her up and heading toward the bathroom.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 10! Next chapter will be the reason this story is rated M, this is your first warning! Also, I have at least two to three more chapters planned for this story, then I am moving onto another unfinished story (not sure which one yet). Once I finish those, I will come back and most likely start the two spin-offs on this one. All that aside, I thank all of you for reading and leaving reviews! Hope to hear from you again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up! Also, there is one more chapter to go! Then, it's on to complete my other CoLu stories, and then back to the spin-offs on this one. Thank you for tagging along and thank you for all the reviews! Chapter 12 will be up a few days. Hope you enjoy! Ps: this chapter is lemony, last warning!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 11

Cobra gave a low growl as he brought Lucy toward him, capturing her lips with his and shivering in delight at the sweet gasping moan that she released. Moving backwards, he stepped into the bathroom and turned them so her back was to the counter. Picking her up with ease, he groaned in delight as she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips to help balance her weight, in the process causing their cores to rub together.

Easing her onto the counter, he finally broke their kiss and lowered his head to nibble at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Loving the little mewls of pleasure and shivers that he felt shoot through her. Only to nearly bite his tongue off as she scooted to the edge of the counter to rub their cores together again. Giving a growl, he straightened and captured her in another kiss, this one almost punishing as he thrust his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. Leaving her gasping and wriggling on the counter as she returned all the passion that he was giving her.

Pulling back when air became too scarce, he breathed deeply as she panted and stared at him through dazed eyes. His senses filled with nothing but her smell, the feel of her, and the small sounds that she was making. Causing pleasure to thrum through him since he knew that she was his mate, and that he was hers. They complimented each other in a way that no one else could, and that they only sought out one another.

A warm feeling settled into his chest, causing him to give a low, soothing growl in the back of his throat as he leaned forward and carefully kissed her eyelids. Trailing his lips down her cheek, along her jawline, and on the edge of her lips. He might have failed at courting her in a typical fashion, but he wouldn't fail at showing her how much she meant to him. That out of all the people in the world, she was the one he would lay his life down for, and would move mountains for. That she was his everything.

"Cobra." She whispered, and he met her gaze and smiled as he saw nothing but desire and love in her eyes, and knew that his eye reflected the same. Pressing another tender kiss to her lips, he pulled back and turned on the shower before looking over his shoulder at her. He knew that she had never had any physical contact with another male before, at least nothing beyond hugging, and wanted to make sure that she was truly ready. A dragon's mating was a life long bond, with only a few ways to break it. Cobra wanted to make sure that she knew that, and that she was prepared for it.

"Cobra?" The whisper that came from her caused him to blink, and gave a sigh.

"Do you know what the mating, a mate even, means to a dragon?" He asked, watching as she blinked before she began thinking of some conversations that she had with Levy.

"Well, according to Levy, the mating goes both ways once it begins. Neither mate will tolerate not being within a certain distance of each other, and that it would be best if no one was around for the few days that happens. That the slayer marks the mate, but doesn't have to wear a mark because their mate's scent alone is enough. Also, I think she said something about being able to share one another's powers." She stated, and he gave a nod.

"That's a portion of it. However, it also means that the slayer will only have eyes-or in my case eye-for their mate. No one else will be able to draw their attention. Also, that the bond also doubles as a sensor and tracking device. Say, if one of us was in trouble, the other would be able to sense it and know where to go to help. Finally, there is nothing more sacred than a mating bond. There are only three ways to break it..." He had to stop, watching as she tilted her head to the side and waited for him to continue.

"The first way, is if one of the mates die. The bond will break. However, usually if one mate dies, it drives the other one insane which usually results in their own death not long after. The second way, is if the mating process is started but never finished. The bond will weaken with each passing day, until there is nothing left of it. By process I mean that they make love, but never mark. Lastly, the one being mated can break the bond themselves. If he or she suddenly feels like they need to be free, or for whatever reason, all they have to do is tell the slayer. The bond will shatter then and there." He stated, swallowing hard at having to said all of that. However, he was making sure that she knew that there was options out if ever the need arose.

"Cobra? Why tell me all of that?" She asked, causing him to sigh and look away.

"From what I've come to understand, a lot of slayers refuse to tell their mates everything. I don't want to do that. If you...ever feel the need to escape me, I want you to know that there is a way. That you don't have to be stuck with me. I want to get it all settled right now, before it's too late to turn back." He whispered, blinking when she was suddenly before him and cupping his cheek. Her thumb brushing gently over his scar, before she stood on tiptoe and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"The only way you're getting rid of me, is if you tell me to go. I will not walk away from you, Cobra. However, the fact that you would tell me an out shows me just how much you care and love me. Do you think I'll be stupid and throw that away? Hell no, I'm going to be greedy and relish in it." She whispered, causing him to hum as he leaned toward her again, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, molding their mouths together before slowly beginning to trace his hands over her body.

Giving an approving hum when she shivered and pushed her body closer. Nipping on her bottom lip, and soothing it over with his tongue, he quickly turned them while stepping forward. Placing her directly under the spray of water from the shower, and laughed at her squawk of surprise.

"Asshole!" She shouted, trying to glare at him but couldn't seem to get it right since her smile got in the way. Giving a chuckle, he captured her lips once more, and pressed her against the tiles, lifting her slightly so her legs were once again around his hips. Loving how her arms wrapped around his neck so her hands could tangle in his hair, faintly scraping at his scalp. It was like throwing gas on a fire, and a tremor shook his body as he gave a shallow thrust against her, loving the moan that he caught in his mouth.

She broke the kiss on a loud gasp as he did it once more, leaving him to pepper her cheek, jawline, and throat with kisses, nips, and love marks. All the while, his hands kneaded and massaged at the globes of her ass, making him find a new found love for her short skirts. However, he still found the clothes that restricted them from skin to skin contact to be annoying, and had to go. Now.

Stepping back, he allowed her feet to touch the shower floor, and then carefully slid his hands upward. Barely gliding them beneath the hem of her shirt, all the while watching for any sign that she was uncomfortable with the situation, or suddenly wanted to stop. Only to smile when she gave a whine and arched into his touch as he inched his hands higher. Taking the material with them, until he was finally able to pull it over her head and look at the beauty that he had revealed. Loving how a blush began to appear on her face as she resisted the natural reaction to cover herself.

"Beautiful." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before leaning down to nibble at her collar bone as his hands traced up her sides gently and traced the underside of her breasts. Loving the little shivers of pleasure that moved through her before her arms wrapped around his back and grabbed at the material of his long coat. Giving an amused chuckle when she then slid her hands over his shoulders, onto his chest, and quickly pushed the material off of his shoulders. Causing him to stop touching her so he could allow the cloak to drop to the floor.

However, before he could touch her again, she already had a hold on his shirt and was sliding it up his chest. So, with a smirk, he allowed her to undress his torso and watched her reaction as she explored his chest. Loving the way that her small hands traced random patterns over his skin, causing his nerves to stand on edge and for his patience to be tested. He wanted nothing more than to claim her quickly, but this was her first with anyone, and he'd be damned if he was going to take her like an animal. He had more control than that!

That thought died on a gasp as she leaned forward and nipped gently at his collar bone, before soothing it over with her lips. He felt his eyes narrow, and a wanting growl escaped his lips as she did it again. Moving quickly, he grabbed her wrists in one of his and pinned them against the wall as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Easy Bright Eyes. Don't push me like that, I wont be able to control myself." He growled out, trying to focus on what he was trying to say instead of the way she was wriggling against him. Only to blink when she gave a low, sensual hum that was nearly his undoing.

"Go ahead, lose control." She whispered, stretching her body in a way so she could whisper it in his ear, before nibbling it ever so slightly. His body tensed and a growl ripped through his throat as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, loving how she gave a long moan and grabbed tightly to his shoulders as he released her wrists to lift her back up slightly.

Breaking from the kiss, he slipped one hand down and quickly shredded her skirt from her, and growled as she dropped her hands to tug at his pants. Stepping back, he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and pressed against her. Both of them giving a long groan at finally being able to fully feel each other, and he shivered as her small hands traced up his arms to rest on his shoulders. Looking down at her, he shivered as he saw that she was awaiting a kiss, and leaned down to deliver it.

He fought for his control, even though he knew she wouldn't mind it a bit faster. He wasn't so far gone to take her without thought. He had to slow this down, or risk hurting her and not being able to forgive himself later. So, he kissed her slowly. Giving her the promise of passion to come, and carefully pulled her flush against him as he took a step back so they were both under the spray of the water. Ignoring the confused, dazed look she gave him, he held them underneath the spray for a moment, allowing the warm water to finally chase away the chill that the sudden downpour had caused.

Once he was sure that the chill was gone, he lead them out of the shower, and quickly captured her lips once more before grabbing a towel and began drying her off.

"Cobra. E.." He cut her off with yet another kiss, and a light slap to her behind that had her gasping and her arousal spiking. Causing him to give a low hum before meeting her gaze.

"Patience. We're taking this slow, even if it ends up killing me." He growled lowly, shivering as her eyes seemed to spark at the challenge. Damn, this woman was going to try to make him lose control, and damnit if that didn't excite him more.

"Well then, you better have good control, because I don't plan on making it easy." She whispered, stepping forward so her body pressed against his, and nipped at his throat. Causing a spark to shoot through him and thrust his hips forward. Only to smirk as she blinked before blushing as she felt just how much she was exciting him.

"You sure you want to initiate that challenge, Bright Eyes? Because if I win, then you'll be screaming my name all night long. At my pace." He growled, loving how she trembled and a small, wanting whimper escaped her lips. Only for her to straighten and meet his glare straight on.

"Challenge accepted." She whispered, raising on her toes quickly and pressed their lips together. Her tongue quickly slipping between his lips and tangling with his, but he wasn't about to let her take control. Tracing one hand around the side of her neck, he tilted her head and quickly dominated the kiss, and slowly began to drive her crazy with his kiss, as his other hand slowly massaged her hip and then slipped between their bodies.

He gave a laugh as she jerked sharply as he brushed against her core with his fingers, and pressed a kiss against her eyelid as she gave a groan. Only to nearly scream as he finally slipped a finger inside of her, he could only give a groan at the feel of her tight, heated passage around his finger. If it was that tight around a mere finger, he could only image for the time being what it would feel like when he buried himself deep within her.

"Cobra. Please." She whimpered, and he felt his control begin to slip again. Giving a groan, he removed his finger, lifted her up, and nearly caved as she quickly wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her core against him. Her excitement spreading to his member, and he had to still his body before he thrust into her without thinking. Leaning down, he quickly latched onto the side of her neck, finally realizing that there would be no taking there first time slow and steady. He would just have to make sure that she was feeling too much pleasure to realize the pain.

Moving quickly, he exited the bathroom and quickly went to her bedroom. With his long strides, it wasn't long before he was laying her down on her back and capturing her lips in yet another kiss. His hand grabbing onto her breast, while he balanced on his knees, and his free hand trailed back down to her core. Using more instincts than finesse, he carefully slid his finger back within her, using his thumb to brush against her small bundle of nerves.

Pulling back from the kiss, he watched as she twisted and mewled in pleasure. When she arched her back and gave a cry, he bent his head and latched onto her breast. Giving a pleasurable growl as her hands tangled harshly into his hair, trying to both pull him closer and push him away. He knew that he was probably overstimulating her, but it had to be done. Which was why he eased a second finger into her passage, just barely slowing the thrusts of his fingers as she gasped and began rocking her hips with the rhythm.

He could tell that she was on the cusp of coming undone, and straightened himself as he continued to pleasure her. In truth, just seeing her in such a state of ecstasy was pushing him to the edge as well, but such was the mating. Just being able to know that he could bring her such pleasure was enough to give him equal pleasure. Meaning that it wouldn't be long until he placed his mark on her.

He felt her passage begin to tighten again, and gave a growl as she screamed out his name. Moving quickly, he removed his fingers, and then sheathed his member deep within her. Wincing as he tore through her barrier, and felt his chest tighten as she gasped and her eyes widened briefly. Had he messed up and hurt her even more? Those thoughts died as she jerked sharply against him, her apparent double climax causing her to tighten on him to an almost painful level. Giving a groan, he began to thrust into her, prolonging her climax until he felt his own approaching quick. Growling in pleasure as she convulsed around him, her arms winding around him and her nails digging sharply into his back. He faintly took notice that his scales were beginning to appear, and knew that it was almost time to mark her.

Just as she screamed out his name on a third orgasm, he growled out hers and bit deep into the juncture of her neck. His fangs breaking her skin, and combining the pleasure they both felt as their magic combined. Giving a shiver at the indescribable feeling washing over him, he thrust one last time and released himself deep within her.

It took a moment for him to rein his control back in enough to retract his fangs from her neck, looking proudly at the two marks that now showed she was his, and gave a contented growl as small, purple scales began to appear around them. Shifting to the side, he pressed a languid kiss to her lips before carefully withdrawing from her, nuzzling into her neck as she whimpered and gave a shiver. He knew he had been too rough with her, and she would feel it in the morning no doubt, but that was something he would deal with when the time came. At the moment, he just wanted to lay beside her and hold her close.

* * *

The first thing that Lucy realized when she awoke was that she was sore. Not in a terrible, painful way, but in a way that it was slightly uncomfortable and stiff. If she didn't recall what she had done with Cobra last night, she would have probably been worried about it, but since she did recall, she felt nothing but bliss. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her features, before she snuggled closer to her sleeping dragon slayer. Hers. Plain and simple as that. With the mating bond no one would ever come between them, or draw his attention away from her in a lustful way. They would only be one another's, and that was it.

"Morning Bright Eyes. Feeling alright?" Cobra muttered out, and she tilted her head back so she could meet his gaze.

"Little stiff, but that's to be expected. Morning by the way." She whispered, stretching her neck slightly to press her lips slowly against his. Loving the hum that came from the back of his throat, still smiling as he pulled back.

"I think a good long, hot soak in the tub will help with that. I could even join you if you so wished." He muttered, and just like that it was almost like a spark was ignited with her. Biting her bottom lip, she shifted and gave a nod. A long, hot bath did sound lovely, but a long, hot bath with Cobra. That was something she knew she was going to love.

The smile that he gave her was enough to make her press her thighs together, but then blinked as a dinging sound suddenly sounded behind her. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder to see her communication lacrima going off, and rolled over to get it. Hissing lightly as the action pulled at her stiff muscles. And allowed Cobra to reach over her to grab the annoying device instead.

"What?" He growled out, clearly not happy at being interrupted when he had planned a little more together time. However, Lucy sat up when Mira appeared, angry tears in her eyes, and her face flushed with her rage.

"Cobra. Lucy. Get to the guild now. Those damn council members are wanting to take Jase and Talli back to jail to try and make them get the other two to talk." She growled out, and Lucy blinked before throwing the cover off of her. Barely taking notice that Cobra was following right behind her.

She had already made a deal with the council, and Makarov had agreed to it. The kids would be Fairy Tail's responsibility now, so long as it meant they got to stay away from Fang and Azelea. Why the hell was the council wanting to take them? Not to mention, how? The kids had practically latched onto Midnight and Mira upon meeting them, and vice versa. Midnight had been coddling them ever since meeting them, and both of them had brought out the mothering nature within Mira. No way was the council going to take the kids without those two raising a fuss.

"I think that's why they want us there. We have to figure something out before those two snap." Cobra muttered, appearing beside her fully dressed, just as she finished slipping on her boots. Giving a nod, she took a hold of the hand he held out to her, and quickly followed him out of the apartment. She didn't think this was going to be good, and just hoped that they could figure something out.

* * *

 **There is chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Answers

Chapter 12

Cobra wasn't sure who to feel more sorry for at the moment. The kids since they looked absolutely looked terrified by the council guards. Mira and Midnight looked both pissed and scared that something might happen to the kids. Or the council guards since they were thinking of breaking their word to Lucy, who was severely pissed and looking like she was about to murder someone.

"You mind telling me why the council suddenly wants Jase and Talli?" She asked, and he smirked as the lead guard swallowed before straightening slightly.

"We have come to believe that those kids could get the other two prisoners to talk. The council members wish to bring them to the prison to talk to them..."

"Not happening. They already gave me their word that these kids will never have to go near those two again. So, they will have to find another way to get those two to talk." She snarled, and Cobra crossed his arms as he watched the council guards blink at Lucy.

"B..But...Those kids have ties to the unknown Dark Guild! How could you protect them?" One guard stated, and Cobra gave a sigh as everyone tensed as Lucy completely relaxed and stared at the guard.

"How could we not? They are just kids, who were coerced and harmed within that guild. They were under Fang's control, and will not go near him again for their safety. Now, I suggest you tell the council members that they have to find another way to get them to speak. Because, the kids. Are. Not. Going." Lucy finalized, crossing her arms and glaring at the men before her. Only to blink as Makarov stood beside her and gave a nod.

"And that any means to remove the children from this guild will be seen as an act of attack on Fairy Tail." He growled, and Cobra blinked as everyone went silent before almost every guild member gave a smile at that. Looking all too ready to fight the guards before them if any of them made a move toward one of the kids. The head guard finally sighed and pulled out a communication lacrima, activating it and waited for the call to connect.

"Sir. We cannot get the children back, the Celestial Mage refuses to budge on the agreement. Also...They have announced that forceful removal of the children will be seen as an attack." The guard stated, and Cobra watched as a voice came through the device.

"Fine. We shall leave the children alone. Are you near Makarov?" The voice asked, and everyone watched as their Master stepped forward and accepted the device.

"Could you spare some mages? Maybe a couple of your brats could get these two talking." The voice sounded, and Cobra blinked as Makarov thought a moment before giving a smile.

"I believe I know just who to send. They will follow your guards back." With that the old man released the call and turned to everyone else.

"Mirajane. Midnight. I want you two to go and visit these prisoners." He stated, and Cobra blinked as they both tensed.

"But what about Jase and Talli? They don't want to be away from us too long without throwing a fit." Mira stated, holding the little girl close as she suddenly latched onto the woman's skirt. And Cobra frowned as he thought about that, blinking as something came to mind.

"They could go with you. Not to see those two, of course, but stay in the hotel or room until you come back to them. It isn't good for them to be shacked up all the time, so maybe this would be a chance for them to get back on their feet as well." Cobra stated, waiting as the idea settled in before looking at Midnight as he stepped forward.

"While that may have its benefits, who would watch them while Mira and I visited the prisoners?" He asked, and Cobra frowned. He hadn't thought about that, and knew that it would be risky to leave the kids alone, even if they would be staying near the council headquarters.

"If only Pharaoh was here." He heard Talli whisper, and blinked as Lucy stepped forward and crouched before the little girl.

"You know Pharaoh?" She asked, and they both watched as Talli nodded, hiding her face in Mira's skirt.

"He protected Jase and I a few times. He got punished because of it, but..." She trailed off, and Cobra merely smiled as Lucy straightened and reached for her keys. He already knew her plan, and didn't even have to look into her soul to see it. Damn did he love his mate.

* * *

Lucy didn't hesitate as she wielded her newest Spirit's key, and smiled brightly as he appeared just as quickly in a bright flame. Glancing down at the kids, she watched as they blinked for a moment before staring between her and Pharaoh in awe.

"Miss Lucy, what can I assist...Jase!? Talli!? Oh, thank the stars you're both okay." Pharaoh stated, crouching down and wrapping the two kids in a hug before pulling away.

"But, how..."

"Fairy Tail took us in. Lucy arranged everything." Jase whispered, clutching onto the spirit's arm with a relieved look on his face. Lucy merely smiled down at them when they all looked her way. Then straightened as she faced everyone else, ready to put the plan into motion.

"I was thinking that I could lend one of you Pharaoh's key. It would only be temporary, until you get back, but he could watch over Jase and Talli while you two...'talked' with Fang and Azelea. When you came back, he could return to the spirit world, or hang around until you guys say otherwise." She stated, watching as they all thought about it, and knew that it was golden when everyone began to smile.

"Oh, Lucy! That's a brilliant idea. Not only will we know that they are protected, but it's also someone that they know and trust. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Mira squealed, wrapping her in a hug as everyone else began to murmur. Lucy giggled and then glanced to Pharaoh.

"Is that alright with you, Pharaoh?" She asked, watching as the spirit gave a smile and picked the kids up.

"Fine by me, Miss Lucy. When should I prepare?" He asked, and Lucy glanced to Makarov.

"You all can leave first thing tomorrow morning. Now, you guards will most likely need a place to stay for the night, we have some spare beds in the medical room, but you'll have to share. I'll leave that up to you. Everyone else, back to our everyday lives, we'll leave this up to Mira and Midnight." He stated, and Lucy gave a hum as she walked off with Mira, Midnight, Cobra, the kids, and Pharaoh. Prepared to help them achieve anything that they might need for their mission.

* * *

 **There you have it! Next spin-off will be a Mira x Midnight! Should be a couple of weeks before you see the first chapter, but I hope to hear from all of you again! Until next time.**


End file.
